Of Fangs and Kunai
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Long ago Minato Namikaze asked the King of Vampires to adopt Naruto should it become nescesary which he does seven years later to have him trained. Now Naruto is back and has the knowledge of the ancient race and can't wait to help out Konoha. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Welcome to my next great idea of a fanfic where Naruto is raised by vampires. No he will not become a vampire and yes he will be able to summon them. You may recognize some of the vampires used but note this is not a crossover I just think that all the vampires would know each other. Let's begin shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any vampires I take off of different series. I do own Mark, Alice, and Cassandra Darkhollows.**

Chapter 1: The vampire's son's departure and return.

* * *

Young Uzumaki Naruto was running from the various civilians and shinobi of Konoha because since it was his seventh birthday they decided to "beat the Deom Brat" like they did every year. Naruto had gotton good at avoiding them but now he was chased by a full on mob and was hoping that Jiji-san would help him but unfortunately, or fortunately, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hizuren was in his office talking to a strange man. The man looked to be twenty-one but seemed more mature that even the old man he was talking too. He wore black boots, black slacks with a black belt, white silk shirt with frills at the end of his sleeves and on the buttons, black gloves and a black Dracula-esque cape. His skin was somewhat pale and he had grey eyes and shoulder legnth black hair that was neat and yet unruley. The wscariest thing was that the stranger had fangs and wanted to adopt Naruto under request of the Yodaime seven years prior to today. Hizuren looked over the paperwork again for the tenth time before sighing. :Why have you not come before today?" He asked the stranger. The stranger smiled a pained smile.

"Minato-san said to only adopt Naruto should it be nescesary and unfortunately the news of the beatings just got to me last week." The stranger said with perfect inflection. "Had I known the boy would have already been in my care." Hizuren nodded but that's when a inu masked ANBU member came and told the two of the mob after Naruto. "I shall begin to take care of the boy now." The stranger said as he threw his cape around him and disappeared. The stranger then reappeared an a roof with Naruto just below him. Using his strange powers the stranger summoned a sword of black lightning in his right hand and jump down infront of the conered Naruto facing the mob. "Leave now. I have just adopted this child under orders from the Yondaime so he is now my son. Advance and I will kill you without hesitation." Most ran except for three chuunin who charged the stranger. All Naruto saw was the stanger's arm move once and the three chuunin fell dead on the ground cut in half. The starnger turned his head to look at Naruto after dispersing the blade. He knealt down by the boy and smiled. "It's okay child. So long as you are my son no one shall attack you without reason." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean, you really adopted me?" Naruto asked the man with great anticipation. The man smiled and laughed a little.

"Yes I did my son. My name is Mark Darkhollows and I am your father from this day forward but you can just call me Mark if calling me father is too much." naruto then hugged Mark and and said Otou-san. Mark smiled. When Naruto released the man he saw Hizuren and the ANBU member. "I take it that the papers are finalized?"

"Yes. Now where will you live?" Hizuren asked Mark.

"I will take Naruto back to the realm I live in and have him trained before he comes back here to become a ninja if the boy doesn't mind." Naruto shook his head saying that that was fine. "With that we must depart. I bid you good day for now gentlemen. Come now Naruto." Naruto smiled at his new father and followed him but as soon as they were in a secluded forest Mark turned back to Naruto. "Now Naruto I must warn you that I and my people are not human."

"What do you mean, Otou-san?" Naruto asked. Mark smiled I showed him his fangs.

"I am the King of Vampires and I will betaking you to the vampire realm also known as the Forest of Eternal Midnight. Does this scare you?" naruto was scared but remembered that the man had adopted him.

"It does scare me but I trust you Otou-san." Mark smiled at his son before he did the cape thing again and both disappeared. When They reappeared they were on the balcony of giant European castle. When they walked in they were greeted by a woman in a purple Victorian dress and blond hair that went to her waist. She walked up to Mark and kissed his cheek.

"Hello my love." She said. She spotted Naruto and giggled. "I assume this is our new son?" Mark nodded. "Hello Naruto, I am Alice Darkhollows, you're new mother." Naruto quickly hugged the woman who dropped her regel manners. "He's a feisty one, Mark, I'll give him that." Mark dropped his regel manner as well.

"Yeah! To bad about the beatings those fools gave him." Mark looked down and had his hand on his waist but they then heard a young squeak.

"FATHER!" A little girl about a year younger than Naruto yelled and went and hugged the Vampire King. She had blond hair like her mother that went down to between her shoulder blades and had a face of cherubic mischief. She wore a pink corset and black long skirt. "Who's the boy, Father?"

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the same boy I said that would become your brother. Naruto this is Cassandra, Alice's and my daughter as well as your new sister." Naruto then let go of Alice and hugged Cassandra. "Cassandra be a dear and show Naruto to his room. It's the one right across from your's." Cassandra nodded and puleed Naruto along.

"So you're my new Big Bro...I'm so happy!" Cassandra said to Naruto.

"Yeah I'm happy too. I actually have a family now and no one's trying to beat me." Naruto said but Cassandra stopped. "What's the matter Imouto-chan?"

"People beat you?" Cassandra asked with tears in her eyes. Naruto nodded. "The you sleep in my room tonight." Cassandra said. "My Big Bro needs comforting." Naruto was going to argue but being so readily excepted by the family made him so happy he couldn't. They arrived at Cassandra's room and a few minutes later Mark came in with Alice right behind him. "Father, you never said that Big Bro was beaten!" She whined.

"I didn't find out until last week." Mark said. "And here's why. Naruto the Kyuubi no Kitsune is alive...inside of you."

"What?" Naruto asked but he knew Mark was telling the truth.

"The Yondaime could not destroy the Kyuubi so he sealed her inside of you."

"Her? The Kyuubi is a girl?" Alice asked. Mark nodded.

"Yes. I have known the Kyuubi for a long time and she is indeed a woman. Now Naruto I want you and I to talk to her but I want your permission. Do I have it?" Naruto hesitated but nodded in the end. Mark gathered his power before the new family was in a sewer and in front of a large cage. In that cage was a woman who appeared to be fifteen wearing a golden kimono with fire red hair and had nine red tails and red fox ears. "Hello Kyuu-chan, it has been a while." Mark said. The woman now known as Kyuu looked at him and smiled before walking to the bars.

"Mark-kun." She said. "Have you been well?"

"Yes but now is not the time." Mark said in a serious tone. "Kyuu I brought Naruto here and I want you to explain to him what happened on his day of birth." Kyuu looked at Naruto and nodded.

"I was out picking flowers to brighten up my home when a man with an orange mask confronted me. I only saw one eye from the mask and it was blood red and had a black design in it and the next thing I knew I was attacking Konoha, the village that housed the human I fell in love with. The same human was the Yondaime. We had talked to each other before and I knew he loved another so I never acted on my love. When he confronted me he had you as a newborn in his arms and used a sealing jutsu on me and imprisoned me inside you." Kyuu was crying but continued. "He wanted you to be seen as a hero but the others saw you as a demon. I'M SO SORRY!" Kyuu was on her knees crying into the ground. Naruto put his righ hand through the cage and petted her head.

"I don't blame you." he said. This put a smile on the vampires' faces. "It wasn't your fault." Naruto then turned to Mark. "Otou-san is there any way to free her?" Kyuu looked up in surprise that Naruto wanted to free her.

"I can't free her without killing you but can make this arraingmet a bit more ideal. If you want my son I can make her your familiar so she can live outside with us."

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked but Alice answered.

"Mark just needs to draw a spell circle around you dear and Kyuu just needs to put some blood on it and swear on her blood and life that she will be your ever faithful servent until either she or you die. Should you be dead and she has been a good familiar she will be freed however if she has not been good she will die with you."

"I will understand if you don't want me as a familiar." Kyuu said.

"What are you talking about. Otou-san I would love to have Kyuu as my familiar so that she doesn't have to suffer in here." Mark nodded and quickly drew the circle before handing Kyuu a knife that she used to cut her palm and she laid it on the edge of the circle through the bars.

"I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune Queen of Hell, hereby give my blood and my life in order to serve and protect Uzumaki Naruto until either of our dying breaths." Kyuubi intoned before they were all in Cassandra's room. "Thank you for this chance, Naruto-sama." Kyuu said but Naruto just put a hand on her arm.

"No sama just Naruto please." Naruto said smiling at the bijuu. "I wanted to do this to make your life easier."

"We'll have a chamber prepared for Kyuu tomorrow." Mark said smiling at them. "Now I believe it is bed time." Cassandra went into her closet and came out in a white sleeping gown. She then went under the covers and Naruto followed. Kyuu turned into a tiny fox with all her nine tails and curled into a ball next to her master. Mark and Alice smiled before they went to their chambers, happy knowing that Naruto now had friends.

**Time skip: six years**

Naruto was as happy as could be. This was his last day at Darkhollow Castle before he went to Konoha and became a ninja. He had just gotten home when he saw some of his various teachers, his family, and Kyuu waiting for him. "Surprise, Naruto!"

"You all didn't have to do this." Naruto said. Since being raised by the Darkhollows his wardrobe had changed. He now wore black boots like his otou-san, jeans, a black button down he kept untucked, and he had two brown criss crossing belts.

"We wanted to." A busty blond in a skimpy police girl uniform named Seras said. Next to her was her dark-suited, red trench coat wearing and wide brimmed fedora wearing master, Alucard.

"Yeah. We trained you so we decided to give you a send away. Police Girl get the presents!" Alucard barked at Seras who grumbled under her breath. Naruto laughed until he saw that Rachel Alucard, who is not related to the Alucard in front of him according to Mark, was walking toward him. Rachel looked to be twelve and wore a black gothic lolita dress. With her as always were her stuffed cat familiar Nago and her stuffed bat familiar Gii.

"Hello Naruto. As foolish as always I see." Rachel greeted.

"You're in rare form today, Lady Rachel." Mark said from behind her which made her jump.

"Hello King Mark." Rachel said. "I was merely-"

"Flirting with my son again?" Mark asked making Rachel and Naruto go red as Alucard laughed.

"You would think that a King would not joke so much." A british girl's voice said before the group saw Evangeline A. K. McDowell. She looked to be as young as Rachel but she wore a japanese middle school uniform which was maroon.

"I wasn't expecting Chibipire to be here." Naruto joked which made the other two men laugh loudly. Sera cam in holding two wrapped boxes and gave them to Naruto.

"Master and I got you gifts." Seras said. Naruto thanked them and opened Seras's first and found a necklace that had a gold bat on a silver cross. "I thought it might bring you luck."

"Thanks, Seras-chan!" Naruto then opened Alucard's and found a gun and holster. The gun was black pistol with the words "Damn all to hell" engraved on the muzzle. "Wow! Thanks Alucard-sensei!"

"Baby fires some nasty chakra bullets and has a bit of a kick so watch yourself. Her names Hellsender" Alucard said.

"Well since we are already giving out our gifts." Rachel said as she had Nago give Naruto another box. Inside this one was a three pronged kunai with a mark on the hilt. "I was rather impressed by your Hiraishin training I procured you a proper kunai. Naruto bowed as Evangeline gave him her gift. Naruto opened it to find bracelet with runes on it.

"All you have to do is charge chakra into this and a claw will be formed by it so you are never unarmed." Evangeline explained.

"Thank you all!" Naruto said as he put Hellsender in its holter that he attached to one of his belts, put the kunai in a special holster on the other, and put the necklace and bracelet on. The party went on for three hours before everyone left and the Darkhollows went to bed. Naruto woke up early the next day with Kyuu. They ate breakfast and saw Mark opening a gateway to Konoha.

I see you are ready, Naruto." Naruto nodded as Kyuu turned into a tiny fox with only one tail. "I have a gift for you." Mark then had his bats fly in holding onto a black coat that had a gold cross design on the back. Naruto put it on.

"Thank you Otou-san." Naruto said. He felt something in his pocket and took out a green crystal known as a Sender's Stone. With this he would be able to communicate with his family. "Okaa-san?" naruto asked his father.

"Who else?" The Vampire King asked as he and his son walked into the gateway to Konoha.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of this fic. I don't know who to pair Naruto with so please send me idea via review. Also I do not own the four vampires I borrowed from other series: Alucard and Seras (Hellsing), Rachel (Blazblue), Evangeline (Negima). No flames please or else I will send Kyuu on you. Here are the pairings I am thinking of.**

**NaruKyuu**

**NaruHina**

**NaruMei**

**NaruAnko**

**Please send in your thoughts. Laterz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Time for the second chapter! I am glad you people like this fic. Also just for clarity Naruto is 100% human and I decided to make this a NaruHarem fic for the time being until I decide who will be his permanent girlfriend. Okay then time to stop wasting time.**

Chapter 2: Tests of all types

* * *

Naruto, Kyuu who was still transformed in her chibi one tail form on Naruto's shoulder and Mark went directly to the Hokage's office and Hizuren was surprised to see the two especially Naruto's transformation but he looked at Mark. "Here to put Naruto in the Academy so he can take the test?"

"Of course, Hizuren-san." Mark replied. "I believe that some of my bats have delivered the nescesary paper work earlier have they not?" Hizuren lifted up a stack of papers. Mark smiled. "Excellent so all Naruto has to do is go to the Academy and pass the test without being hindered. Is that safe to assume of have I forgotten something of importance?" Hizuren shook his head. "Cool. Naruto you head to the Academy. Be safe and please don't show off for the love of God." Mark told his son who only smiled along with Kyuu. "Good." Goodbye my son." Mark then used his cape to teleport as Naruto and Kyuu went toward the Academy. Along the way he saw some of the people he was going to possibly be teamed with and didn't have high hopes. He seemed to have extreme despairing ideas at the thought of being paired with the black-haired and black-eyed Uchiha. Kyuu shivered at the sight of him.

"Master Naruto, That Uchiha boy is related to the one who hypnotized me those long years ago. They have a similar chakra signature." Kyuu whispered to her master. Naruto had tried to get her to just call him Naruto but he thought that as long as she only called him Master in public it was okay. The two reached the Academy and Naruto took a seat next to the window. When the other students came in a blond girl in revealing purple clothes and a large forheaded pinkette in a red shirt and green shorts saw Naruto in the Uchiha's seat.

"Hey, Dobe!" The pinkette screeched at Naruto. "You're in Sasuke-kun's seat now get out!" Naruto looked at the girl and Kyuu heard all the girls in the class inhale. They were surprised to see a spiked blond with alabaster skin and whisker marks on his cheeks in their class and they were even more surprised to see that he was just as attractive as Sasuke but one girl, a blue-haired pearl-eyed Hyuuga though he was an angel fell to earth. Naruto just sighed.

"Sorry but I like being next to the window. This Sasuke of your's can find another seat." Naruto said as the Uchuha walked in and went over to Naruto.

"My seat. You're in it. Move." Sasuke threatened. Naruto yawned. Sasuke's attitude reminded him of the Lower Noble's of the vampires, always thinking the world was entitled to them. When Sasuke saw Naruto yawn he went to hit him but Kyuu turnedinto a full sized fox but still had only one tail and growled at Sasuke.

"I believe my familiar wants you to just walk away or else she will have to teach you a lesson." Every one was surprised by the fox especially the Inuzuka member. He had never heard of people usinf foxes like this or a shapeshifting fox except in legends. Sasuke tried to stare down the fox but it actually scared him so he just grunted and found another seat being flanked by the two girls. Their instructor, Umino Iruka came in and introduced Naruto as Uzumaki Naruto. Under Mark's request Naruto never took the name Darkhollows because dhampirs are still hated with a passion despite his efforts and he didn't want Naruto to be considered one since Naruto has no vampire blood in him. When they went out to start their tests they began with accuracy. Naruto smiled and pulled out Hellsender and shot three times and they all hit the exact same place, the exact center of the bull's-eye just like Alucard taught him. "heh. Alucard-sensei would be proud of that. the only one who got even remotely close was Sasuke. and he missed the center of the bull's-eye. When they went to taijutsu all Naruto said was, "Know your place." Before using a roundhouse and smashing Mizuki their instructor into a wall.

"I now know my place. Thank you Naruto." Was all Mizuki could say before passing out. Luckfully Naruto was the last person for that test. When Mizuki woke up they started the jutsu portion. When it was Naruto's turn he transformed into Alucard and when he needed to substitute he used a chair. Finally it was the Bunshin part.

"Does the type matter?" Naruto asked the two and they shook their heads. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made a cross sighen with the index and middle fingers of both hands and he created twenty clones. "I believe this is a pass for me." Naruto asked as Kyuu snickered on his shoulder. Iruka nodded and handed him the hitai-ate which Naruto tied on to his jeans just above his right knee. Naruto and Kyu then headed to Naruto's old apartment which was now his new apartment. When Naruto walked in he saw that it was immaculately fixed and making lunch for him were his sister Cassandra who wore a newer version of her corset and skirt since she had grown into it with her curves, like her C-cups and nother girl who looked older than Naruto. She had waist long pink hair and she wore a scholl girl uniform that was green. Whe she turned to Naruto he saw her emerald eyes and he also saw the collor that hel a rosary with a blood red bead in the middle creating a rosario. "Hello, Imouto-chan and Moka-chan." Cassandra squeled and hugged her Big Bro while the other girl Moka waved and set down the food on the table. They had made ramen and ham and cheese paninis. Kyuu had turned into her true form and sat at the table

"Hello Naruto-san." Moka said as her rosario glowed and a harsh voice came out.

"_You are well my student?_" The voice asked. Naruto nodded. "_Well me and my Outer self must be off. We need to get back to Yokai Gakuen._" With that Moka pulled out a key and turned it in the air before tear in reality opened and she stepped through. Naruto and Cassandra just closed up the tear before they went ahead and ate lunch together. They then spent the day together after Kyuu became her chibi fox form again and Naruto told Cassandra of the developments about Sasuke which made the small vampiress shiver in rage. The young vampiress and the Kyuubi had become really good friends and hated to think of what had happened to the fox. Cassandra then said she had to return home so she also brought out a key and walked through a tear that would take her back to Darkhollow Castle.

**That Night**

Naruto had heard the sounds of people screaming and heard what had happened. Apparently some one stole an ancient powerful scroll and kidnapped Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga. Naruto looked at Kyuu. "Do you have Hinata's scent memorized from today?" naruto asked. He had asked Kyuu to memorize the scents of Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, and Sasuke because he thought he maybe in their squad.

"Of course Naruto. I took care of that immediatly." Kyuu then focused on Hinata's scent. Her eyes opened after a moment. "Found her. Follow me." Naruto got dressed and followed her. They ran for about ten minutes before they found Mizuki who was holding the scroll and a moving bag.

"Hello, traitor." Naruto said with a smile and a dead tone that scared the living hell out of Mizuki. He then dropped the scroll and threw one of the giant shuriken from his back at Naruto who just caught it. "Boring." Naruto yawned. Naruto dropped the shuriken and threw the kunai Rachel gave him and it hit the tree next to Mizuki.

"Ha. You missed!" Mizuki taunted but the all he saw was a flash of yellow and Naruto was right in front of him holding a swirling ball of chakra. Mizuki turned to run but Naruto hit him with the orb.

"Rasengan." Naruto said as Mizuki flew into another tree. Kyuu had taked the bag and freed the Hyuuga girls who looked over at Naruto. Naruto smiled at them and stayed with them until Iruka and some ANBU arrived to arrest the unconscious Mizuki.

**The next day at the Academy**

Every one in the class had heard about Naruto's defeat of Mizuki from Hinata who saw it through her Byakugan. Many begant to call him a god while others (The Sasuke fangirls) said that Sasuke could have done it better but Naruto didn't care. When Iruka came in he told them that he was assigning their cells. The first six held no one of interest. "Team seven with Jounin Hatake Kakashi will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba groaned at the though being with the class emo. "Team Eight with Jounin Yuhi Kurenai will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata was glad to be in the same cell as her guardian angel and she liked Shino since he was always kind even though a he was also a bit of a loner. "Team Nine is still in circulation she we will skip them and headt to Team Ten with jounin Sarutobi Asuma, and that team is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikimaru." Ino began to complain that she was with the fat kid and the cloudwatcher. Iruka then said they would meet their senseis after lunch and said they had one hour. Naruto just brought out a box that had a can of tomato juice, a chicken sandwich, and ranch chips and shared some with his familiar. When the hour was over a woman with black hair, red eyes, and wore a white dress with only one red sleeve appeared and called Naruto, Shino, and Hinata. They all went to a small clearing.

"Now the first thing for us to do is introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I like reading, baking, and my good friend Mitarashi Anko. I don't like perverts like that annoying scarecrow Hatake Kakashi and people who are too nosy for their own good. My dream is to help make this world a better place. Aburame you can go first." Kurenai said to the coated member of the team.

"My name is Aburmae Shino. My likes are bug collecting and catalouging. My dislikes are pesticides and bug zappers. My dream is to discover every unknown typ of insect out their." Shino said before Kurenai indicated for Hinata to go next.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." The girl stammered out. "My likes are my little sister Hanabi and my mother Ayako. My dislikes are the Bird Cage Seal and feeling useless. My dream is to break down the barriers of my clan and to get rid of the seal all together." Kurenai nidded and looked over to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my family, my various senseis, my familiar Kyuu, ramen and training. My dislikes are the Lower Vampire Nobles and those who judge some one base on their blood and standing. My dream is to become Hokage and help my Otou-san the Vampire King in uniting the Kingdoms of Night and Day." Every one raised an eyebrow at Naruto when he first mentioned vampires but they kept to themselves the thoughts they had.

"Okay then now that we know each other I need to test you."

"I thought that the test we took was for us to become ninja?" Hinata stammered out.

"Actually that test was to see if there was any one ready to be ninja. This test is to make sure that you can survive. I want you all to meet me back here tomorrow at nine and be ready for absolutely anything." The three then walked away to their various homes. Naruto looked over at Kyuu who was looking at the hot springs.

"Sure we haven't had a nice soak in a hot spring in a long time." Naruto said to his familiar. Unknown to him he walked in on mixed bathing day. There was no one when they went in but Kyuu stayed in her fox form just in case some one came in and they didn't sense them. As luck would have it a woman did come in from the other door and didn't see Naruto who was behind a rock. This woman was quite curvacious and had purple hair and a wierd mark on her neck. This woman was none other than special jounin Mitarashi Anko of Interrogation. She went into the spring and relaxed but then she heard a splashing sound. _'Who could that be? Everyone knows this in when I come on mixed bathing day and they usually run for the hills.' _Anko thought to herself. She then looked over the rock and spotted Naruto and the chibifox Kyuu. Anko jumped the boy but he seemed ready when he had wind swirling around his hand when Anko grabbed his neck.

"Who are you, you little hentai?" Anka asked. Naruto raised a brow.

"How am I a hentai if today is mixed bathing day? Also you attcked me yandere." Naruto pointed out. Anko blushed but got angry when she noticed that Naruto was not checking her out like most men would.

"Are you gay or something?" Anko asked the blond. "My girls are basically at eye level with you and you're ignoring them." Naruto chuckled a little and signaled Kyuu that everything was alright because Anko did not notice that the fox and transformed into her larger form but when Kyuu recieved the signal she went chibi again.

"Not gay, just raised to respect women unlike most men. I do not as you say, 'check out women' because that is dispespectful and I can tell by your reflexes you are a jounin so trying something vulgar could result in unnescsary injury. However If you want I will give you my opinion." Anko thought for a moment and decided that she liked the kid. He was smart and knew better then to mess around like an idiot so she nodded for him to continue as she slid bak to give him a btter view as he released the wind. Naruto the analyzed Anko's body and took in the sights of her firm curves and the scars she had but instead of making less attractive the scars seemed to make her even more attractive in a dangerous way. When he was done he looked back into Anko's eyes and saw that she was strong but she was also slightly traumatized even though only some one who felt the same could see it. "My opinion is this, you are an extremely attracive woman in some of the more dangerous senses of the word and I can also tell that you use your body as lure before striking at your opponents throat which I must say is a very smart and perfect technique for you. Oh sorry I just realized I have not introduced myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is my familiar Kyuu." Naruto said as he indicated Kyuu who was glaring at the woman.

"The name's Mitarashi Anko and don't you forget it kid." Anko said.

"Wait? Are you the same Anko that is friends with Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am. You must be a member of her new squad that getting tested tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "Hmmmm. I can't wait then because I get to help her test you little kids." Anko thought for a moment and a dark smile crossed her face. "How about a wager?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If your team passes tomorrow then we can another bath together except it will be a lot more private." Anko said as she leaned in and licked Naruto's cheek. Even though Naruto displayed nothing on his face, the idea was quite intriging to him.

"And should we fail?"

"Heh. Then you get to be my little plaything for fourty-eight hours and must obey all my commands. Deal?" Naruto thought for a moment and realized that Anko got the better deal out of the two so he dicided to raise the stakes a bit.

"Seeing as how you get the better deal should I win not only do have another bath but you must also cook me dinner and eat with me completely nude. I believe that is more than fair. If you agree to this then we have a deal" Anko like Naruto even more at that point because of how he upped the anti just enough that she couldn't argue and shivered at the thought in anticipation.

"Naruto-kun you have a deal and shook the blond hand smiling.

* * *

**Well there is that! What will the final test be and will Naruto be able to pass? Will his new teammates be able to hold their own? Find out next time on Of Fangs and Kunai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Since I am on a roll here's the third chapter! I hope you liked what I did with the second chapter at the end. Remember this is a NaruHarem fic for the time being. Also I forgot to tell you I do not own Moka from Rosario + Vampire. Also I do use songs and themes from other series in order to enhance the story so please llok up the songs I use and at the end of each chapter I will explain why I used what ever song or them I used.**

Chapter 3: Have you got what it takes?

* * *

Naruto and Kyuu arrived early the next day and saw that they were only beaten by Anko who wore her outfit of a short skirt, ninja mesh shirt and shorts and trenchcoat with her hair in a bun on the back of her head. When the interrogation specialist saw Naruto she licked her lips in exitement. With the bet she made with the young human vampire prince she won either way but she didn't want him to know that. However unbeknownst to her Naruto was quite aware of that small fact but he also hid his knowledge from the crazy snake mistress of Konoha. Anko walked up to Naruto putting an extra swing in her hips. "Morning Na-ru-to-kun." Anko greeted saying each syllable of Naruto's name sensually.

"Good morning Anko-chan or sensei?" Naruto asked. Since she was helping out Kurenai he was a little confused on how to address the flirt.

"Use chan Naruto-kun...unless you're trying to be kinky with the sensei." Anko said winking at Naruto. Naruto only shrugged as Kyuu began to growl at the woman flirting with her master. Anko walked over to get her supplies so Kyuu took the moment to talk to Naruto.

"Master I do not trust this woman." Kyuu said. "She is an intense flirt and she smells of the traitor Orochimaru. I think you should best be wary of her."

"Kyuu you are only jealous." Naruto said calmly. "You say something bad about any woman that gets to close to me. I thought you loved the Yondaime?" Kyuu blushed but did not respond nowing that there was no way she could argue. They waited for a while before Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai showed up. Kurenai was surprised at how early Naruto was.

"I wasn't expecting you here for a while Naruto-san." Kurenai said but all Naruto did was shrug. Naruto joined his teammates while Kurenai talked with Anko for a bit. "Anko why are you looking at Naruto like you want to rip his clothes off?" Kurenai asked her friend.

"Because I do Kurenai-chan." Anko replied simply. "I met him yesterday at the hot springs since it was mixed bathing day...Oh my god you need to see his body!" Anko began to drool a little at the thought of Naruto's body.

"Anko are you turning into a pedophile now?" Kurenai asked.

"If he passes this test he will be considered an adult so no." Anko knew it was better not to tell her friend about the bet. Kurenai couldn't argue with Anko's statement so she decided to just begin the test.

"Okay then It took me awahie to figure out the best possible test for you so with Anko's help we will play a game of ninja tag." The three gennin seemed to be a bit confused. "All you have to do is land three hits on both me and Anko before time runs out in two hours." The three nodded. "Then begin!" Anko threw a smoke bomb and the two women disappeared and in their place was a clock with a set alarm. Naruto then pulled out Hellsender and his special three-pronged kunai.

(Begin playing Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold)

"We need to split up but remain close that we can track and corner them." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto-san." Shino said as he unleashed a huge swarm of Kikaichu. Hinata only nodded as she activated her Byakugan. Kyuu sniffed the air and turned into her larger one tail form and ran into the forest catching Anko's scent. Naruto ran after his familiar while Shino and Hinata went looking for Kurenai. Naruto ran for five minutes before he was surrounded by snakes. Kyuu saw then and started to bite and claw the low level summons while Naruto used Hellsender to shoot at them. Anko then summoned a larger snake the length of of three buildings to grab onto Naruto but she also revealed her location. Kyuu tackled the summon while Naruto threw his kunai. Anko grabbed the knife in mid air.

"Sorry, sexy but this old trick won't work on me." Anko said before she felt a hand on the one holding the kunai and turned to see Naruto before he kicked her in the stomach then followed up with a punch to the chest right between Anko's assets. Before Naruto could land the third hit a snake came out of Anko's coat and lunged at the blonds face so he had to let the woman go so she could escape. Naruto was able to get rid of the snake and noticed Anko pocket the kunai. Naruto smiled knowing that he could finish her later.

"Kyuu have you picked up on Kurenai-sensei's scent?" Naruto asked his familiar.

"Yes Master. She is actually next to a creek about a half a mile from our current location." Kyuu then ran towards the Genjutsu Mistress and say that she was doing well at fending off Hinata and Shino. Naruto quickly used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Had three Bunshin go behind Kurenai and use Rasengan. Naruto then appeared in front of the jounin and kicked at her but she blocked and that is when the Bunshin ran with Rasengan charged. Kurenai saw the trap and tried to dodge but one did hit her. As she flew Shino was able to hit her left arm with a kunai while Hinata ran up to her and hit her stomach with a Juuken strike making the jounin gag a little.

"Damn you got me but you still need to get Anko." Kurenai said as Anko appeared and threw out kunai that turned into large snakes but once again Naruto used Hiraishin to get behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. Anko turned to see Naruto with wind swirling around him.

"Rising Spiral!" Naruto said as the wind grew fiercer and launched Anko and some of the snakes into the air. When Anko landed on her back Naruto just bonked her on the head while getting his kunai back. "i believe that was my third hit." Naruto said. Anko nodded.

"Wait Anko...did Naruto-san beat you by himself?" Kurenai asked her friend who was really hard to take down.

"Well he did have help from his fox...How did she get that big any way?" Anko asked when she finally realized that Kyuu grew. Naruto only chuckled.

(End song now)

"She can just do that. I don't know how." Kyuu then turned into her chibi form and ran up Naruto to get to his shoulder. "Oh and Anko-chan I won our little wager." Kyuu growled at the words "the wager" because she thought she was the only one allowed to look at her master's naked body but she couldn't transform into her true form to stop the snake woman.

"Anko what did you and Naruto bet?" Kurenai asked. naruto saw the malicious aura around Kurenai and remembered that Kurenai hates perverts and this might label him as one so he quickly thought up of a lie.

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei. She just has to make me dinner which is torture cause I eat a lot." Naruto said smiling lightly. Kurenai's aura receeded when she heard this fearing that Anko had tainted the boy. Naruto saw that he now had blood on his shirt and jacket. "Damn! Well since there is a stream here." Naruto quickly took off the blod splattered coat and shirt and washed them in the stream and Kurenai saw what Anko meant about having to see Naruto's body. The boy was still pale but he had firm and toned muscles and she evensaw that he had a tattoo on his right bicep that was black rose whose stem wrapped around the bicep three times. On the one of the petals there was a golden XIII to represent Roman Numeral Thirteen. Kurenai couldn't help but admire the body before Naruto put his clothes back on. By the time Naruto had unbuttoned his shirt Hinata had fainted while Shino just raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga. Naruto saw his passed out teammate and used a small bottle of smelling salts to wake her up.

"I'm up!" Hinata said as she saw the others. When Kurenai was done giggling she got up and gave Shino his kunai back.

"Okay then you all passed so tomorrow we will begin training and missions." The three gennin nodded as Hinata went to the Hyuuga compund and Shino to the Aburame compound. Kurenai went off to get some lunch while Anko started to drag Naruto home and Kyuu followed.

"This is going to be fun." Anko said. She didn't realize she said it out loud however Naruto decided not respond. When they arrived at her apartment Naruto noticed she was only about a block away from his apartment. "are we ready for our reward, Na-ru-to-kun?" Anko asked asked as she said his name like she did earlier in the morning. Kyuu growled at Anko.

"Kyuu if you are not going to behave please go home." Naruto said kindly to his familiar. He knewof her possesiveness since they have been close for years but Naruto would not allow Kyuu to control his life. Kyuu was shocked but knew she was starting to over step her boundries and went to nap on Anko's bed. Anko then pulled Naruto into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Here comes your reward." Anko quickly filled the tub with nice hot water while she slowly stripped for the blond. Naruto would be lying if he said he was not enjoying himself but kept his face stoic. Anko saw this and relished the challenge of getting the boy to show emotion when he saw her body. She then slowly started to get him undressed as the tub finally got full. The two then went into the tub together adn Anko slowly soaped herself making sure Naruto was watching. "Aren't you going to help Na-ru-to-kun?" Anko asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Anko-chan I do believe you are trying to seduce me." Naruto said and Anko smiled.

"Was I that obvious?" Anko asked knowing she was.

"Yes you were." Naruto said as he washed the soap off. "But just because you are open doesn't mean I will take you." He said as he got out of the tub and dried himself off before offering Anko the towel. She quickly dried herself off as Naruto put his clothes on but she went for hers she heard Naruto cock Hellsender. "Ah ah ah. Remember you have to make dinner naked." he said before Anko face palmed at forgetting that. She smiled at Naruto before opening the door and walked out with that extra swing in her hips. She quickly went to her cupboards and started to make them dinner. Naruto sat at the table and watched Anko while admiring her body. He couldn't help but enjoy the view no matter how hard he tried not to. After about forty-five minutes she was done and put out the food. She had made dango, rice and some fried chicken to go along with it. Anko sat extremely close to Naruto as the two ate. Anko started to get frustrated and was happey when she saw some rice on Naruto's cheek and licked it off before she started to kiss his neck. Naruto just let it continue. When Naruto finished his food he began to leave. "I had fun Anko-chan. You are a very good hostess." But before Naruto went to get the sleeping Kyuu he heard Anko open the fridge.

"Don't you want dessert?" She asked. When Naruto turned to face her she sprayed some whipped cream onto the tip of her right breast. Naruto knew what she was doing and decided it wouldn't hurt to play for a little while longer. He wnt up to Anko and cupped the breast before licking off the cream. Anko moaned a little until Naruto decided to bite the nipple and ground it in his teeth which made her moan more. When he felt like he did enough damge he bagan to suck on the reddened nipple. Anko continued to moan and made a move with her hand for her pussy but Naruto grabbed the arm and wagged his finger in her face without stopping himself. He knew the insane amount of pleasure he was giving her and he also knew she would be thankful if she didn't touch herself until after he left. He continued for another minute before he finally stopped and looked at her face. She looked back at him and attacked his lips with her own. After a little bit Naruto felt Anko's tongue trying to gain access and he gave it to her. The two continued their deep kiss for what seemed like an eternity until Naruto finally pulled away.

"I think that's enough for today, Anko-chan." Naruto said collecting Kyuu. "Try to wait a little bit after I leave to...relieve yourself okay?" Naruto smiled at her before leaving. He barely made it to the ground floor before he heard Anko screaming his name in sexual ecstacy. Naruto could only laugh unknowing that she would not be the last.

* * *

**Where there you go. You can all guess what's probably next. If you can't then you really need to reread the manga or watch the anime. Any way time for the song analysis.**

**Welcome to the Family by Avengend Sevenfold: This song was chosen because when it plays in the chapter it is the first time we get to see some of Naruto's full abilities and tactics as well as the first time the team works together.**

**Okay then there you go. Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**All right time for the next part and surprise! It is the Wave Arc but with some noteable differences. Also I would like to give special thanks to Kage Bijuu for helping me with ideas for this story. Also I will tell you that most jutsus will be in english except for the well known jutsus. Okay here we go!**

Chapter 4: The Journey to Wave!

* * *

Naruto was hiding behind a tree with a radio in his ear. "This is Vamp I see the target. Bug and Princess do you copy?" Naruto called the code names of his teammates.

"This is Princess, I have the target cornered and I have identified ribbon on right ear." Hinata's voice stammered out.

"Bug here. Target pinpointed." Shino said into his radio.

"This is Red-Eye! Capture the target!" Kurenai's voice ordered as Naruto, Shino, and Hinata jumped from their hiding spots in order to catch the Fire Daimyou's wife's cat Tora...again...for the sixteenth time. They were able to get the cat to the Wife with few scratches due to Kyuu subduing the cat. When she left Hizuren was looking at the D-rank scroll and finally Naruto decided to voice his opinion.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that me and my team have completed the proper amount of missions to get a C-rank." Naruto said in a manner similar to his father's which surprised Kurenai. Hizuren was surprised and looked back down to Team Eight's stats and saw that Naruto was right.

"Hmmm. Very well. Team Eight will recieve a C-rank mission. Please bring in the client." Hizuren said. An old man with a straw hat and a bottle of sake came in and he didn't look pleased.

"I asked for ninjas not a bunch of kids. I mean that one looks like a wannabe vampire." Tazuna said pointing to Naruto. Naruto just shrugged it off. "Any way I'm Tazuna, a famous bridgebuilder and you are all to protect me as I finish building a bridge in my homeland of Nami no Kuni." The group nodded but before they left Kurenai looked over at Hizuren.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request special jounin Mitarashi Anko to join us for this mission." Hizuren thought for a moment and nodded before he summoned her. Anko arrived in a flash.

"So you finally have something for me to do, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked before she caught sight of Naruto. The two had not seen each other since Naruto collected on the wager a month prior and she was happy to see him in more than one meaning of the word.

"Yes Anko. You are to assist Team Eight on their first C-rank mission. Any objections?" Anko looked over at Naruto again and smiled.

"No Hokage-sama. None whatsoever." Anko said. With that the team was told they had two hours to prepare. Naruto went dirctly to his apartment using Hiraishin. When he got there he sealed most of the items he would need in a scroll before going to a special hidden box and took out a scroll that said, "Vampires" on it. The scroll was a special summoning scroll that would allow Naruto to summon his various senseis as well as allies of them. Naruto smiled and he went off to the village gate to meet up with his team. When he arrived he saw that Shino and Hinata were already there and Kurenai had just arrived with Anko before they all set out. Naruto took the six with Anko which gave her time to talk to him. "So Naruto-kun, why haven't you come back to see me?" She asked.

"I have been with my other various senseis during my free time so I haven't had time to myself besides sleep. I'm sorry." Naruto said evenly. Anko knew that was just how he was when he spoke so it didn't offend her but she was wondering who these other senseis were but kept to herself. After a while they came upon a puddle and Naruto pulled out Hellsender before shooting aff three rounds into the puddle and two stunned and paralyzed Kiri nukenin called the Demon Brothers. "Heh, fools. It hasn't rained in days and the days to hot for a puddle of that size." Naruto said. The taller brother looked at him.

"What sort of jutsu did you use?" He screamed. "I can't move!" Naruto only laughed as he pointed Hellsender at the nin's face.

"Be glad I didn't kill you." Naruto said. "So tell me who your emplyer is and I might spare you." The nukenin tried to pull a brave face but as he continued to look at the child's smile and the weapon he held he quickly began to tremble. "3...2...1...-"

"OKAY!" The nukenin yelled before Naruto got to zero. "We were hired by a man named Gatou!" Naruto motioned with his gun for him to continue. "Gatou needs the bridgebuilder dead so that his criminal empire can go on without being destroyed. Should the bridge be completed the empire would crumble now will you please, GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE?" Naruto chuckled.

"Wait. What sort of crimes are we talking about?" Hinata asked the man. He was about to say something rude but he remembered the weapon being pointed at him.

"Drugs, racketeering, prostitution, child abduction and pornagraphy-" At the mention of children Naruto shot the younger brother in the head killing him.

"Did you say that children are involved?" Kurenai asked shaking. Anko had brought out several kunai.

"Ummmm...yes?" The nukenin said fearing for his life. Anko and Kurenai grabbed the man and pulled him into the forest but his screams of pain could be heard all the way to Kirigakure. When the two women came out there wasn't a mark or drop of blood on them but the gennin and bridgebuilder knew that the nukenin was dead and unidentifiable at this point.

"We are going to go forth and treat this as an A-ranked mission." Kurenai said as an unholy amount of killing intent. "No one and I mean NO ONE HARMS CHILDREN WHEN I CAN HELP IT!" While Shino, Hinata and Tazuna were being freaked out by the development Naruto took out the Sender's Stone and soon the group was in a hologram of Darkhollow Castle with Mark sitting reading a book. Mark noticed Naruto.

"Hello my son what is with the unexpected call?" Mark asked. He then noticed the people around Naruto. "Who are all these people, Naruto?" Naruto then remembered that he never introduced his team.

"This is my team, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, my sensei Yuhi Kurenai," At the mention of Kurenai's name being Yuhi a shadow passed along Mark's face but no one noticed, "Kurenai-sensei's friend Mitarashi Anko, and our current client Tazuna. Otou-san I need help."

"What's the matter?" Mark asked.

"There is a criminal mastermind that has taken an isaland hostage and has abducted the children for...impure reasons." Every one froze but then black lightning started to strike every where as Mark snarl which surprised Naruto because he has never seen his father act like this.

"THEY HAVE DONE WHAT?" Mark roared loud enought for Alice to come in followed by Cassandra. When Mark told them what Naruto just Cassandra cried as Alice begant to summon demonic roses.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san calm down. I was wondering who I should summon considering we are going to Nami no Kuni?" Mark calmed down and sat back down and began to think.

"Well since you are dealing with a criminal mastermind how about you summon one of Rachel's friends?" Naruto thought for a moment and nodded before pulling out his summoning scroll. He got to a section that NOL on it and showed it to Mark.

"Yeah that one. Ragna the Bloodedge. From what Lady Rachel has told me he is a dhampir she made but it was in her one moment of weakness for blood. He is gruff, rude, and considered to be a terrorist but he is actually a kind and caring man. Also summon Seras later when you get to Nami no Kuni. She may prove to be a useful sensei for the Hyuuga." Naruto nodded before biting his thumb and smeared the blood onto Ragna's name and a man appeared. He appeared to be six foot even and he wore black metal boots, black hakama, three crimson belts that had his huge slab of metal of a sword on the back of them, black shirt, crimson leather jacket with two slim tails, and black gloves with raised crimson circles on the back of them. He had spikey white hair and heterochromia because one eye was green while the other was blood red. He took a look around and as luck would have it Rachel had entered Mark's study.

"Hey Rabbit, what the hell?" The man asked Rachel making a reference to the two black hair ties she wore to hold her hair in two pigtails tails that looked like rabbit's ears.

"Oh Ragna. I was not expecting to hear your barbaric voice today." Rachel retorted. The man now known as Ragna tensed up.

"Shut you idiot! Just tell me why you summoned me...though I do have to be some what grateful since Taokaka was after me for food again." Rachel giggled at the name "Taokaka."

"Um actaully Ragna-san, I summoned you." Naruto said. Ragna looked over at the kid.

"Okay then why did you summon me and how do you know the Rabbit?"

"I summoned you because I require your help and I know Rachel-sensei because she trained me to use a technique called the Hiraishin as well as taught me some of her techniques including Baden Baden Lily." Ragna was surprised when he mentioned that skill because that happens to be one of Rachel's strongest.

"Why do you need my help and why should I help you?" Ragna asked.

"There is a criminal mastermind named Gatou and one of his activities is child pornagraphy-" As Kurenai mentioned the particular act that made her lose it A black and crimson aura appeared around Ragna and took the form of demonic wings.

"I'll help you...no one messes with children...I swear on the Azure Grimoire built into my right arm...THAT THIS MOTHERFUCKER WILL DIE!" Whe Ragna finished the Aura grew until he finally supressed it. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Ragna-san. Goodbye Otou-san, Okaa-san, and Rachel-sensei." The three vampires smiled and waved goodbye before the hologram disappeared, but before the it fully disappeared they heard Mark say something important.

"Also my son if you must you may give Kyuu _that _order." When the hologram was completely gone Hinata finally decided to speak up.

"So Naruto-san when you were talking about vampires all those times...you meant them?" Hinata asked them.

"Yeah. What you guys thought I was crazy or something?" Naruto asked. Everyone on Naruto's team and Tazuna nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"So then Naruto-san are you a vampire too?" Shino asked. Naruto shook his head. "Really?"

"Yes. Otou-san said that when the Yondaime asked him to adopt me I was to stay completely human which Otou-san agreed with."

"Heh. So your father is the legendary Vampire King huh?" Ragna asked. Naruto nodded. "He seems like a good guy. Maybe the legends about him are correct." Naruto only smiled as the team with their newest member started off towards Nami no Kuni once more.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

A young girl who appeared to be maybe eight with pale skin and yellow snakelike eyes was locked up and shackled to another girl. This girl looked to be slightly older than Naruto and has long black hair as well as a C-cup bust. Both of their clothes were torn but not so much that it uncovered their dignity. The younger girl looked over at the older girl. "Rini-chan? Do you think we will be saved?" The older gilr smiled at the younger girl.

"Don't worry Hebihime. My twin Haku will find some way to save us. I know he will." Rini assured the younger girl, Hebihime. Hebihime smiled before she fell asleep. Rini looked up towards the one window in their prison and prayed for her brother or some savior to come not knowing that the Human Vampire Prince was on his way with help from Hyuuga Princess, The Insect Tactician, The Konoha Snake Mistress, The Konoha Genjutsu Mistress, and a terrorist known as the Grim Reaper.

* * *

**Wow that was fun to write and remember I do not own Ragna or Rachel (Blazblue). Please look them up and if you want try out the game series they are from. Any please review. Laterz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Chapter five is on the imbound y'all! Heh I am really letting this one out of its cage huh? Any way hopefully by now you realize that Naruto is not nor will he ever become a vampire. Also Hebihime is actually owned by Kage Bijuu just so you know and he is also the one who suggetsed I create Rini. Now then on with the fic!**

Chapter 5: The Demon of the Bloody Mist versus the Grim Reaper

Naruto and company were being rowed onto Nami no Kuni so as not to attract attention. Considering the boats size Naruto ended up in Anko's lap with Kyuu on his shoulder while Kurenai had Hinata on hers while Ragna had to have his sword in his lap. Something had dawned on Kurenai back during the test for her team to become genin but she didn't know how to ask the question but considering how quiet it was Kurenai looked over at Naruto. "Naruto, how is it that you can perform Rasengan and Hiraishin? I thought the Yondaime developped those moves and hid the secrets." Naruto smiled at his sensei as Anko stroked his hair like Alice does.

"My Okaa-san was very good friends with the Yondaime and he gave her the scrolls that contain the two techniques." Naruto said. Ragna seemed interested.

"Hey was this Yondaime guy called the Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash)?" Ragna asked which surprised everyone since he was indeed the Kiiroi Senkou no Konoha (Yellow Flash of Konoha).

"Yes but how would you that Ragna-san?" Naruto asked the dhampiric swordsman.

"The guy actually helped train me making me faster and stronger. I owe the Kiiro Sendou a lot so if you guys need my help after this don't hesitate to call." Ragna said with a smile. The boat soon made landfall and the the group got off much to Anko's dismay. As they walked Kurenai had another question.

"Naruto, why do you have a black rose tattoo?" Kurenai asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow but remembered that he washed his shirt and jacket in front of her after the gennin exam so he ralized she must have seen it then.

"That is the symbol of the Noble House my Otou-san hails from." Naruto explained. "Noble House XIII, the Darkhollows, Keepers of the Black Rose. Each house is a keeper of something different. There are only eleven High Noble Houses since House V was banshed for treachery and House I was destroyed a long time ago. Otou-san never told me what exactly happened to both."

"So what are the other houses Keepers off?" Hinata asked.

"House I was the Keeper of the Crown since they held the first kings, II is the Keeper of the Blades since they created the Royal Guard, House III is the Keeper of the Flames for the fact that all members have power over fire, House IV is one of the ones that trained me and is called House Blooddriver or Akashiya and are known as the Keepers of the Sun since they were the first High Nobles to be able to walk in the sunlight and I was trained by Akasha Blooddriver and Moka Akashiya, House V was the Keepers of the Illusions since all of them had a mastery of that type of magic. House VI is another House I know of House Shuzen which are the Keepers of Pride since they are very prideful vampires and not without good reason. House VII is House Hellsing since Alucard-sensei has always been with the family and organization Hellsing and they are known as the Keepers of the Winds because of Alucard-sensei's type of fighting and his love of projectile weapons, House VIII is the Keppers of the Blizzard because of their power over ice and also the House my Okaa-san came from House Winterrain. House IX is Rachel-sensei's House also known as House Alucard, The Keepers of the Azure which is apparently a type of energy, House X is House McDowell even though it's a relatively new House and only has one member the house is known as The Keeper of the Dolls because of Evangeline-sensei's power over dolls she is also known as the Dollmaster, House XI are the Keepers of the Mind because they are the psychological warfare experts and interrigators, House XII are also known as House Marker and are known as the Keepers of the Bats since they have the best bat controllers, and as I said earlier House XIII is House Darkhollows, Keepers of the Black Rose because of the abundance of the magical plant on our land." Naruto explained.

"Intersting." Shino said. "Your Okaa-san comes from an ice based house yet she summoned thorn covered vines when we saw her...why is that?"

"Oh that. Okaa-san was trained by Otou-san to harness the power of the black roses since they are extremely useful for medecines, poisons, and as a weapon. She uses them so much she can control them like a second nature with her ice powers." Naruto then heard the air being chopped as did Ragna and Anko.

"GET DOWN!" Ragna roared as he had Tazuna and Shino duck while Kurenai did the same with Hinata and Anko and Naruto ducked on their own. When they looked up they saw a man with arm and legwarmers wearing military pants and bandages over his mouth. His Kiri hitai-ate had a slash on it and it was on sideways. They saw that he wqas standing on the handle of a giant knife shaped sword.

"Hmmmm. Interesting...Children defeated the Demon Brothers?" The man asked. "I haven't heard of you except the woman in the trench coat. Mitarashi Anko of Konoha's Interrogation Corps right?"

"Yeah and I know who you are. You are Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist." Zabuza laughed as he jumped down tearing his sword from the tree and charged the group only to be stopped by Ragna's sword.

(Begin playing Rebellion from Blazblue)

"Hey stay back you no eyebrowed freak." Ragna said taunting the ex Kiri ANBU. "Since you like swords too I'll fight you and take you down." Ragna kicked back Zabuza before he put his sword back on his belt. "The name's Ragna the Bloodedge, also known as the Grim Reaper." He then ran for Zabuza and black and crimson energy engulfed his right hand and he punched forward and gliding on the ground. "HELL'S FANG!" The punch hit Zabuza square in the chest before Ragna made a rising mostion with his left arm and the same energy from the punch rushed up from the ground and hit Zabuza. Zabuza recovered and the two men clashed swords again. They then started to parry and block one another until Ragna made another opening in Zabuza's defense and the energy gathered around Ragna's sword and he swung up with a crimson shark appearing from the ground. "DEAD SPIKE!" The thing's maw bit Zabuza who was starting to get pissed. Zabuza jumped back onto the water and performed his village's signature jutsu.

"Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)." Zabuza said as a mist appeared and covered the entire area. Unfortunately for him Ragna knew how to fight without his eyes because of his teachers trainging as well as the spars with the Yondaime. When Zabuza got behind him Ragna used a back kick but Zabuza still was still able to slash Ragna's face but he swunf too wide which left him vulnerable. Ragna once again put his energy into his sword and jumed up with it using his sword to swing upward taking Zabuza up with him and slashing his chest.

"INFERNO DIVIDER!" Ragna then punched Zabuza in the chest while still in midair before he used an axe kick that slammed the ex Kiri ANBU into the ground. "You better stop." Ragna said to Zabuza as he got up. Zabuza looked at Ragna and saw that his face was healed.

"What the hell?" Zabuza said. "I slashed you right across the face and now your healed without a scar to show for it? How the fuck did you do that?" Zabuza demanded.

"Oh. Well you know that energy I release as I use my attacks?" Zabuza nodded. "Well you see that rips away your life force and heals me." Ragna explained. This angered Zabuza who summoned a bunch of Mizu Binshins (Water Clones). Ragna saw that he was now fighting ten Zabuza's and sighed. He put his sword back on his belt before he grabbed his right forearm with his fet hand the his right palm facing him. Energy the same color as the aura that Ragna keeps using swirled at his feet. "BLOOD KAIN!" The aura was now leaking out of Ragna's right hand and most of the bunshin were destroyed by the shockwave alone leaving only Zabuza and two bunshin. Ragna quickly took out the bunshin since they were all shocked before turning to the real Zabuza. Ragna then reache out to Zabuza who jumped back but Ragna's arm became black and demonic and streached brabbing the man. "DISTORTION DRIVE: TOUCH OF EVIL!" Soon spikes that appeared to be made of blood started to rain down on the two figures missing Ragna but cutting up Zabuza before Ragna had his sword in his left hand and it actually slid on its hilt for pard stabbing Zabuza as well as pushing him into a tree. Before Ragna could finish off the Demon of the Bloody Mist two senbon appeared in Zabuza's neck killing him.

"Well you proved to be a big help." A voice said. The voice belonged to a boy wearing a Hunter Nin's mask who appeared to be a little older than Team Eight.

(End Rebellion)

"So a Hunter Nin huh?" Anko asked as the boy nodded. "Okay the brute is yours." The boy nodded and took the body away using a Shunshin (Body Flicker) which made Anko smile. "That kid was a fake." Everyone was stunned.

"How do you know that Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Hunter Nin dispose of the corpses on sight. That kid must be Zabuza's partner and put him in a near death state so Zabuza will be lame for about a week which is all we'll need." Ragna caught on immediatly.

"We can use the week as a chance to train and locate the base of this Gatou punk." Ragna said as Anko nodded. "Great idea. But first we need to find a place to rest."

"Well we can all go to my house. It's not far off." They went west for about twenty minutes before they made it to Tazuna's house. A woman who introduced herself as Tazuna's daughter Tsunami told them where to find their rooms and every one set their gear in their rooms. When they went down they met Inari, Tazuna's grandson who told them they are all idiots.

"You will never beable to beat Gatou!" He yelled at the group.

"You don't know us and your passing judgement?" Ragna asked. "Let me tell you something right here kid. My brother was possessed by a psycho ghost named Terumi burned down the orphange we lived in with our sister which the ghost kidnapped and then he cut off my right arm! Now every time I see him he says he wants to kill me again!" Inari froze as Ragna said these things.

"You're lying! Your arms still attached to your body!" Ragna shrugged as he lifted up the sleeves of hi s jacket and shirt. At first glance it looked like a normal arm but you could see that the skin was synthetic and cold to the touch like it was metal.

"This arm is a cybernetic fake that houses an item called the Azure Grimoire. I'm going to use its powers to destroy Terumi and get my sister back." Ragna said as he left the house to search for Gatou's hideout. Kurenai took the three genin to a forest. Once there Naruto pulled out his scroll before putting blood on the name Seras Victoria. In a puff of smoke Sera was with the group.

"Heya Naruto and Kyuu." Sera greeted the Human Vampire Prince and his familiar. Everyone but Nareuto tensed up when they saw the giant anti-tank rifle on Seras's back. "King Mark told me of what you need done so who am I training?" Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata. She will be the one you need to train." Naruto said putting hbis arm around the young Hyuuga who fainted.

"Isn't that cute!" Seras squeeled. Naruto looked confused.

"What is cute?" Naruto asked.

"You can't tell?" Naruto just shook his head. "She has a crush on you! How can you not tell?"

"She likes me? I guess I just don't notice things." Naruto looked down at the young Hyuuga. "Any way Kurenai-sensei how are we going to train?" Kurenai woke Hinata up using smelling salts before going over to a tree.

"We will be doing tree walking." Kurenai said as she focused chakra into her feet. She then walked up the tree parellel to the ground. She turned to the other three and saw that Naruto was right next to her. "How?"

"This was one of the first exercises I learned. I also know water walking." Kurenai thought for a moment.

"Very well. I will help out Anko and Ragna search for Gatou's base while you tech the other two and Hinata can also learn what the other woman needs to teach her. Okay you two focus chakra into your feet and run up the tree and be careful. Too little and you'll slide off. Too much and you will be pushed of the tree. Naruto can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Naruto nodded and told Seras to keep an eye on Shino and Hinata as well as Kyuu because he left his familiar with the vampire. When they were in another secluded part of the forest Kurenai turned back to Naruto. "Naruto what is your relationship with Anko?"

"Nothing. I will say that she desires me but e have no relationship that says I like her back in such a way. I must admit however she is attractive."

"Okay..." Kurenai began to blush slightly. "What do you think of...me?"

"You are a very good Sensei." Naruto said but saw the disappointment at his statement. "Oh... You are a very beautiful woman and any man who has you would be lucky." Kurenai smiled and pecked Naruto on the cheek.

"You will need to keep this quiet, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said unknowingly adding on the suffix until after the fact.

"Of course...Kurenai-chan." Naruto smiled and Kurenai blushed again before going off to find Ragna and Kurenai. Naruto turned to head back to his team. 'First Anko-chan then I find out through Seras-chan that Hinata-chan likes me and now Kurenai-chan...I have...oh what's the word...a harem! But Otou-san said that having more than one lover was disrespectful...well if you think about it they are not my lovers but potential lovers so I am not being disrespectful...but one day I will have to chose a permanent lover...hopefully I won't hurt anyone's feelings.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Now for some more Wave action! Also we will see more of the captives...Yeah they will be in the series a lot...DEAL!**

**Special Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or its characters such as Rachel Alucard and Ragna the Bloodedge I also do not own Hellsing and its characters such as Seras.**

**WARNING: This chapter may make you slightly sick at the treatment of children for pornographic purposes. I do not condone such atrocities and if I had any of the powers mention in this fic be warned that I would use them to kill any bastard that makes or looks at child pornagraphy. You have been warned.**

Chapter 6: Training and Captivity

* * *

Naruto didn't have to wait long for Hinata and Shino to complete the tree walking exercise so they quickly moved onto water walking. Hinata proved to have the best chakra control out of the three of them because she got the exercise almost immediatly while it took Naruto and Shino about an hour. "Great Hinata-chan! Now Seras can begin to train you in her weapon." Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise and turned toward the vampirw who took her to another part of the forest she had prepared and gave the Hyuuga heiress an air rifle.

"According to King Mark and Master Alucard you have a Kekkei Genkai that allows you to see through items and even to see far away correct?" Seras asked the girl. Hinata nodded which made Seras smile. "Good becausde that will help you with this weapon. This is a rifle which is a long range form of Naruto's Hellsender."

"Hellsender?" Hinata asked confused. Seras only chuckled.

"The black gun he uses. Master Alucard told him its name is Hellsender." Hinata seemd to comprehend the statement. "Now let me show you how a rifle works. The type we are going to use are semi-automatic rifles so that we don't have to cock the gun every time we fire a bullet." Seras then pointed her anti-tank rifle at a tree a quarter of a mile away and fired. The sound of the gun was explosive and they barely heard the sound of the bullet hitting the tree when they went to inspect the damage the bullet pierced the tree all the way through and even the next two trees before it was finally embbeded in a tree that was half a mile away from the first tree.

"My weapon will be able to do that?" Hinata screamed.

"No. My rifle is higher calibur than the one you are using and will use because I have vampiric strength to compensate for the kick back but your's will be powerful." Seras explained as she brought out clay pigeons from a bag she was carrying. She then used vampiric speed to set them up in different areas of the forest. She came back almost immediatly. "Okay Hinata. I set up seven clay pigeons for you to locate and shoot from this position." Hinata nodded before making a sign.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai and started to search for the targets. Meanwhile Shino was thinking of new ways to utilize his Kikaichu including crating lances, a whip, and even sheilds out of the insects. Naruto was practicing his Hiraishin. Some may think that he perfected it but in fact he still wanted to improve the Kiiro Sendou's technique. Naruto marked a lot of areas in the forest so that maybe they could lure Gatou's men into the forest as a trap and Naruto couls unleash holy hell on the men. Naruto smiled at the idea.

**Meanwhile with Ragna, Kurenai, and Anko**

Ragna had been asking around town to try and find information on Gatou's hideout but came up empty. "DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY WISH JIN WAS HERE!" Ragna shouted in agitation.

"Who's Jin, Ragna-san?" Anko asked. Ragna was confused but remembered that she wasn't there when Ragna scolded Inari.

"Jin's my brother. When we were children he was possessed by a man named Terumi and he set the orphanage we lived in on fire and cut off my right arm. Terumi then kidnapped our sister Saya. Since then Jin has been insane and everytime he sees me he says he can't wait to kill me again." Ragna explained.

"How did you survive losing your arm and how did you get it back?" Anko asked.

"Heh. The Rabbit drank my blood and turned me into a dhampir hence that life force stealing aura I create." Ragna then stared at his right hand before he clenched it into a fist. "As for my arm this is actually a cybernetic prostetic arm that houses a legendary powerful item. That item is called the Azure Grimoire. You saw me use its power against Zabuza." Ragna sighed as he let his arm fall. He then turned to the two jounin. "Come on we have a criminal base to find." The women nodded they searched around but they came up empty handed. Or so they thought. As fate would have it three men with weapons that appeared to be mercenaries walked out of the trees and soon they were confronted by Ragna and Anko.

"Heya boys." Anko said flirtaciously and winking. "Do you know where we can find Gatou's hide out?" The mercenaries saw that they were from Konoha and pulled out their weapons but the were then pinned by Ragna's giant sword. "I guess we have to do this the hard way huh?" Kurenai then stepped out and used a genjutsu that made Ragna look like a demon with horns and wings and claws.

"You may want to start talking." Kurenai said. Ragna realized that he was being distorted in the men's minds and started to laugh at the men as they stared at the nightmarish image in their minds. "He hasn't had any souls lately and he's getting hungry."

**With the captive children**

Rini kept looking over at the other children and was sickened. She and Hebihime were kept in a seperate cage since they were being used as leverage for Zabiza's and Haku's cooperation and Hebihime was the daughter to a mane with a name Rini couldn't remember. They watched the others fight for food since they were all being underfed except for a cage that held girls barely of age...and those were all naked. They were fed well enough to make sure that they looked great for the pornagraphy Gatou distributed. The girls were also given drugs that had different effects on them. One girl was given a pill that made her breasts gro to D-cups over night. Another was handed a drug that mader begin to finger all the girls in the cage with her non-stop for six hours which was video taped and copied. The most horrible drug that was given to any one was actually gived to a boy on his thiteenth birthday. He was given a drug that made him sexually unsatiable for a whole week and he continually raped the girls and once again this was videotaped. Rini counted herself lucky that Gatou didn't want to test Zabuza's and Haku's tempers if Rini was to be used for such activities. Rini looked over at Hebihime who was asleep. "Sleep well little one." Rini said smiling before she heard the door open. In came a boy that looked exactly like Rini and was wearing a pink kimono. "Haku!" The boy smiled and ran to Rini.

"Hello imouto-chan." Haku said as he gave Rini a loaf of bread. "I can't stay long." Rini nodded as her brother left. As he went back to Zabuza he promised himself that he would safe his sister.

**Back to the torture with Anko**

Anko used the fear created by Ragna and Kurenai and then decided to start cutting their arms until finally one of them caved and told them that Gatou's hideout was actually on an island three miles off the coast. "Damn! Great and there are a lot of islands around here!" Anko sighed as she slashed their throats killing them. "Damn okay then let's head back and we'll start checking out the various islands tomorrow."

**Time skip: One Week**

Ragna and Anko had found the island that housed Gatou's hideout and after Naruto summoned Mark and Alice they all devised an invasion plan. They agreed that Zabuza and Ragna should fight again and should they meet Haku Alice was to fight the false hunter nin. Unbeknownest to them Naruto met Haku in the forest after escaping Anko's lustful clutches and slept outside. He didn't realize that the boy he met was also the fake hunter nin but Haku did tell him something important. That if you fight for some one precious you will gain the strength needed to defend them. That night they all boarded a boat and Mark summoned a huge flock of bats to block out the moon before he took off his cape and huge bat wings burst from his back. Alice held on tightly to her husband who just stroked her hair. Ragna stared at the moon as did Seras. Kurenai sat between Anko and Naruto for his sake while Kyuu was on the boy's shoulder. Shino sent his insects on recon while Hinata held up her new official rifle Heavenly Salvation with her Byakugan active. When the island was in sight Anko spoke up. "Okay every one listen up. Gatou has a lot of men but we have surprise and skill on our side. With Ragna-san and Alice-joo (Queen Alice) taking care of the nin we can find and liberate the children that will be under Naruto's, Hinata's, and Shino's protection. You ready?" Every one nodded. "Mark-ou (King Mark) you know what to do." Mark nodded as he flew from the boat and a sword materialized in his hand. This sword was much different than his black lightning sword. The hilt was made of gold and the blade was made of strange black metal that reflected light. On it was a an inscription that said Nocta Infinitum (Infinate Night).

"I release thine power. Strike and judge all, FURY!" Suddenly a black aura started to appear around the sword like black flames and the inscription begant to glow gold.

_"So you require my power?" _A female voice asked.

"Not really require, Fury." Mark said. "However the scum we are going after have been abusing children sexually and-" Mark never finishes as the female voice of Fury screamed in disgust.

_"CHILDREN! They shall all perish with out mercy!" _Fury screeched.

**With Rini and Hebihime**

Hebihime awoke suddenly as she heard Fury's scream and clung tightly to Rini. "Rini-chan, I think something's happening." She said to the older girl who was also woken up by the female's voice.

"Yes I agree...I think we are being saved now." Rini said with a hope in her eyes. "I just hope that nothing happens to Haku and Zabuza-san." Rini looked at the others and saw that they were also awoken by the scream.

**Back to Mark**

Mark had landed on the island and began to visciously attack every one with his sword. Fury continued to glow even brighter. _"Come and feel the might of a Horseman!" _Fury roared at them with each swing. This was an invasion agains Gatou and the crime boss had no idea the powers that he had coming for his life.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness but next chapter will have a lot of action so be ready for it. Any please review. Laterz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Not really anything to say besides that this will be epic I hope. Oh and sorry but I have been mispelling Yellow Flash. It is actually Kiiroi Senkou. Once again sorry**

Chapter 7: Invasion

* * *

(Begin playing 115 from Call of Duty Black Ops)

The boat holding everyone landed next to Mark's position and every one surprised to see his sword even Alice. "So you saw fit to summon her did you?" Alice asked worried about Fury.

"Yeah." Mark said. "Thses bastards do not deserve forgiveness so they will perish at the edge of a Horseman." Alice nodded still looking at the sword. Naruto saw that they were easily outnumbered but decided not to give Kyuu _that _order unless absolutely nescesary. The last thing he needed was for people to panic. Ragna and Anko seemed to be enjoying themselves as they slaughtered a lot of people and then they saw something that surpriesed them...Ragna performed a jutsu.

"Wind style: Wind Scythe jutsu!" Ragna swung his huge sword and a giant gust of wind tore through the mercenaries...literally as blood and organs began to rainb from the sky.

"Wow Ragna-san! If I didn't like Naruto I would ask you out." Anko said as she watched the damege he caused.

"Heh. You wouldn't want to be with me since in my home reality I am considered a terrorist." Ragna said with a laugh. I appreciate the gesture though." Seras and Hinata took care of enemies using their rifles. Hinata's Heavenly Salvation did differ from Seras's rifle greatly because Heavenly Salvation had a blade running down the barrel making it close range as well as long range. Naruto used Hellsender and the Hiraishin and quickly took care of many of the mercenaries as Kurenai, Shino and Alice snuck away to find the children. Ragna saw it and told Anko he would follow them incase tghey were stopped by Zabuza. He quickly caught up to them. "Heh. I thought the plan was for me to fight Zabuza in case we found him and here you guys are going off on your own. Kinda reckless huh?" As thye quartet ran they finally caught sight of the hideout and it looked like a mutated nest but before they could get in they saw Zabuza. Ragna charged the man and they clashed blades. "Get moving and find those kids! I can handle Zabuza!" As they ran Alice turned around as a beautiful silver rapier appeared in her hands and she block a dozen senbon with mere flick of her wrist.

"So you must be the false hunter nin...might I inquire your name?" Alice asked in a sweet tone that no one could ignore.

"My name is Haku and I am Zabuza-sama's tool." Haku said almost as if under hypnosis. Alice smiled as she decided to ask another question.

"Haku could you be a good boy and tell us where all the children are being kept?"

"They are kept in the highest point of the hideout under lock and key. We have at last count forty-seven children not including my twin sister Rini." Ragna looked at Zabuza.

"Twin sister? What the hell man!" Ragna grabbed Zabuza's neck and started to squeeze.

"Rrrrrrrgh. Listen...it's not my fault...we only work for this piece of shit...as long as he has Rini." Ragna nodded and signaled for Kurenai and Shino to go on with out him and Alice. Alice took a fencing stance as she faced Haku.

"I am sorry child but this must be done." Alice said to the boy. "However once the others save your sister we will have no reason to fight but until then...En Guarde!" Haku threw more senbon which Alice easily deflected. "Is that all you have to offer in this fight?" She then saw Haku use one handed handsigns and water rose from the ground and became a thousand ice needles.

"Thousand needles of Death!" Haku intoned as the ice senbon swarmed Alice but they stopped an inch away from her.

"Winterrain technique: Batwing Blizzard!" Alice said as the needles became a thousand bats tthat rushed Haku he dodge barely and looked at Alice.

"How are you able to do that?" Haku asked the Vampire Queen.

"It is the power of the House I am from." Alice said. "My House is called the Keepers of the Blizzard. I am Alice Winterrain-Darkhollows the Vampire Queen." Haku stepped back at the revelation but did not back down. Meanwhile Ragna and Zabuza were having an epic fight of giant swords. Ragna decided to keep his techniques down to a minimum since it appeared that Zabuza wasn't with Gatou by choice but the two still went at it like there was no tomorrow.

"Heh...a guy like you could have been a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist with your talent." Zabuza said.

"Sorry but I prefer to walk on my own." Ragna said as he weaved signs again. "Fire style: Volcanic Eruption jutsu!" Ragna slammed his sword against the ground and then flame geyser erupted below Zabuza burning the ex Kiri ANBU.

"What the hell?" Zabuza yelled. "I thought you weren't a ninja!"

"I'm not...I just know a couple of useful tricks." Ragna said. He then began to mutter under his breath. "Restriction 666 released." Ragna brought his right hand to his face and hld his wrist with his left hand. "Dimensional interruption imaginary number formed!" Soon the energy that was released during Blood Kain was released but more of it. "Azure Grimoire...Activated!" An dragonic crest with bladed wings appeared. "Sorry Zabuza but this is the end!" Ragna and Zabuza clashed swords once more but the energy Ragna had pouring out of him increased his strenght immensely.

"Heh...I hope your friends rescue Rini soon...I don't think I'll last when you have that thing active." Zabuza said fearing for his life a little.

**Back with Naruto and Kyuu**

Naruto had Kyuu go inter her larger one tail form anf they were quickly taking down the mercenaries but for some reason their seemed no end to them. Mark had gone to another part of the island with Anko to lure away some of them from his son, his old friend and the girls but still they came for the quartet. Naruto saw that the mercs were getting closer to the two girls. Naruto saw that they wouldn't last much longer. Naruto knew that he may be shunned for what he was about to do but it was for Hinata's and Seras's safety. "Kyuu...full release!" Kyuu looked over at Naruto and nodded before becoming her human form with her ears and all nine tails. She then looked over at the mercenaries and weaved signs.

"Kyuubi Style: Elemental Devastation!" Kyuu's tails started to whip around irraticaly causing water to spiral into the sky, twisters of form, flames started to appear, and the area began to quake before the four elements came together and killed the mercenaries. "That is how you kill an army." Kyuu than ran over to her master. "Master Naruto, anything else?"

"Stay in that form. We need you to keep fighting." Naruto said as he ran over to Hinata and Seras.

"N-n-n-naruto-san what is Kyuu?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm..."

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the Queen of Hell and Master Naruto's eternal servant." Kyuu said. Hinata was shocked and afraid of the demon but when she saw that Naruto was okay next to her. "We don't have time to waste. Mark is going to require our help.

**With Mark and Anko**

"So you are telling me that my son has a lot of women who desire him?" Mark asked Anko as he used Fury to kill ten mercenaries.

"Yeah and I am one of them. Naruto-kun is hot what can I say?" Anko said as she used her snakes to kill the various mercs.

"So how exactly do you know this?" Mark asked slaying more people.

"I'm not a special jounin and interrogation specialist for nothing." Anko said with pride decapitating a rather large man. "I read almost all the journals of the kunoichi around Konoha."

"I shutter to ask." Mark said as black lightning struck down twenty men. "Names please."

"Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, and Yuhi Kurenai." Anko said.

"Wait a minute!" Mark yelled. "One of those treacherous Yuhis is in love with my son?"

"Treacherous Yuhis?"

"They used be vampires until I sealed away their powers but apparently they became ninja." Mark said grudgingly as he slew the rest of the merecnaries. "But this Kurenai seems to be alright...perhaps I may reinstate her House."

"Kurenai is from one of those High Noble Houses?" Anko asked. Mark only nodded as Hinata, Seras, Naruto and Kyuu in her human form. "Who's the fox whore?" Anko asked before Mark and Kyuu kicked her in the head.

"That's my best friend, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mark said.

"Hello, Mark..Oh and if it isn't Fury."

_"Hello, Kyuu. You seem to be doing well." _Fury said to her old friend.

"Of course. Oh and allow me introduce my master Naruto."

_"Hello young Naruto. I am Fury one of the legendary Horsemen of the Apocalypse as well as an old friend of your father's." _Fury said.

"Wait...Otou-san is friends with one of the Horseman?" Naruto said.

(End Song)

**With Rini and Hebihime**

Rini and Hebihime were too busy worrying about the explosions that they almost missed the guards screaming as Kurenai and Shino walked in. Kurenai looked around and started to develop an unheard of bloodlust. "I am going to murder all of these men maliciously." Kurenai said. Rini looked at her as shino used his insects to pick the locks on the cages.

"Who are you people?" Rini asked the two Konoha nin. They looked at her.

"Excuse me but do you have a twin?" Shino asked the girl who nodded.

"Yes my Onee-san Haku." Rini said confused. "Why?"

"He is currently fighting an ally as is Zabuza." Shino said.

"Ah! Zabuza-otou!" Rini screamed. The suffix confused the two Konoha shinobi byt just shrugged as they freed all the children. Hebihime clung to Rini as they ran out of the complex and saw Ragna and Zabuza fighting. "ZABUZA-OTOU! Zabuza looked over at the entrence and sighed a sigh of relief at seeing Rini.

"Otou?" Ragna asked the ex Kiri ANBU.

"Haku and Rini see me as a surrogate father. I kinda like it." Zabuza admitted warmly. He put his sword on his back as Rini ran up and hugged the man.

"Zabuza-otou! I was so worried about you!" Rini said as she pressed her head to the man's chest and he hugged her back. Ragna was about to seal up the Azure Grimoire when he heard a man laugh and the shot of a gun and saw that Zabuza's was grazed by a bullet. The two swrdsmen looked and saw Gatou with twenty fully armored mercenaries.

"You bastard!" Ragna roared as he unleashed even more power.

(Begin playing Black Onslaught from Blazblue)

Zabuza let go of Rini and grabbed his sword looking at the men. Alice and Haku ran over to Rini and Hebihime. "Let Ragna-san and myself deal with these fools. We won't take too long." Zabuza said as he and Ragna charged the men and started to cut them down. One mercenary in particular was sliced into thirds by the two who showed no mercy to the scum. As they continued one of the mercenaries proved to be adept at the short spear while another was a master of knives. Ragna, who was fighting the shortspear wielder finally had enough and unleashed his power. "DISTORTION DRIVE: CARNAGE SCISSOR!" Ragna used a shoulder rush that made the man fly back and when Ragna swung his sword, a crimson substance erupted from it and cut the man in half like scissors. "You fuckers don't deserve to live!"

Zabuza on the other hand decided to take a page from Ragna's book and combine a ninjutsu with his sword and jumped high in the air and water began to swirl around his sword like a drill. "Water style: Grand Water Excavation!" when the water drill hit the knife master the knife master was nothing more than discarded body parts and that's when Gatou made his move and aimed his gun over at Rini and began to pull the trigger. Zabuza saw this and got in front of Rini and when the gun fired it hit Ragna square in the chest. When Ragna saw this he completely lost it. he ran up to Gatou as the power of the Azure Grimoire reached it's climax.

"**ASTRAL FINISH: BLACK ONSLAUGHT!**" Ragna slashed upward and cut Gatou's chest. Ragna then shouted, "**BLACK DAGGER!**" and then the sword morphed into a scythe which Ragna slashed Gatou with in a furious combo cutting the man deeply before the black and crimson energy covered Ragna and created a giant demon wing that started to siphon away Gatou's life force until it allgathered into Ragna's sword and he thrusted forward into Gatou and the man exploded as Ragna roared out, "**DESTRUCTION!**" Ragna then ran over to Zabuza sealing up the Azure Grimoire as the rest of the group found them. Rini had taken off the bandages from the man's face as he looked over at Ragna and Naruto.

(End song)

"So you are Naruto...huh?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded. "I want you... to do two things...for me."

"Sure." Naruto said. Everyone including Zabuza knew he was finished.

"First... I want you... to promise... me the... children will make it... home safely." Naruto nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure we can find a home for Haku and his sister in Konoha." Naruto said. He then saw how close Hebihime was to Rini. "You are also not from here right?" Naruto asked Hebihime whi nodded slightly. "Then I will also help you find a home in Konoha." Hebihime smiled.

"Good...also I want...you to take this." Zabuza wheezed out as he lifted his sword hand le and moved it to Naruto who grabbed it. "You are now...its...master." And with that Zabuza fell asleep never to wake up.

"Goodbye, Zabuza-otou." Rini and Haku said together as they began to cry.

"Heh. Damn. I guess fate is cruel but hope that God forgives all your transgressions man." Ragna said as he looked over to the friend he made in combat.

"I can assure you that he will be in heaven." Kyuu said as she began to cry. Everyone felt so numb at the death of Zabuza that they didn't even notice her transformation. It began to snow as rain as if Zabuza was telling them to stop mourning him.

**Time skip: three weeks later**

The bridge was finally done and in the three weeks since the invasion the town began to prosper again, Anko said that she would adopt Hebihime aftyer a bunch of creepy motherly love from the saditic interrogation specialist and they got word from Konoha that Haku and Rini would be welcomed with open arms and it was agreed that they would share a larger apartment with Naruto. Kyuu fully introduced herself to the rest of Naruto's team as well as Hebihime and the dubbed Momochi Twins since they wanted to keep the last name of the man who took them in and died to protect Rini. At first Kyuu was afraid that her prescensce would make her Master hated but they accepted her after hearing her tale and she thanked them before becoming her chibi one tail form. Ragna ans Seras told them they had to leave but both said that they would help out if they ever needed them as Mark and Alice bid them all farewell. Anko never told Kurenai about what she and Mark discussed since he said he would tell the Genjutsu Mistress as soon as she was ready to become a vampire like her ancient ancestors. As they were all about to leave Tazuna asked them what the name for the bridge should be. Naruto thought for a minute. "The Momochi Zabuza Bridge. After a man who was willing to sacrifice himself for his surrogate children." Tazuna smiled and quickly drew a sign that had the name as Team Eight plus the three new comers went home.

* * *

**Heya every one. I hope you like the chapter. Any way time for the song analysis**

**115 from Black Ops: This is an Easter Egg song but I chose it because the lyrics really point out how bad the world is at times especially the two lines: _And everyone dies and Everyone lies._ I aslo chose this song because I thought it fit for an small invasion force taking on an entire compound.**

**Black Onslaught from Blazblue: This is Ragna's Unlimited theme when he releases the Azure Grimoire so again no hidden meaning just paying homage to a game I really like.**

**I hated that I had to kill Zabuza off but it was to advance the story. Hopefully those Zabuza fans out their can forgive me and at least Naruto got his sword. Well please review. Laterz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**Okay then time for an OC arc but there will be a reason behind it and some chracters from canon appearing. I gave you the reason last chapter.**

Chapter 8: The making of a king pt 1

* * *

It has been three weeks since the Nami no Kuni incedent and since then Hinata has improved with her rifle and gained more confidence, Shino has been introduced to Kokoa of Hous Shuzen and trained by the fiery red head so he was now extremely quick with his bug weaponry, Naruto has been trained by Ragna to use his new sword, Anko has kept secret the information she learned about Kurenai, Haku and Rini opened up an herbiary with the help of House Hellsing since Seras told her master about what happened and he in turn told his master, Hebihime has since been adopted by Anko and has taken the Mitarashi name and told everyone that her father was none other than the traitorous snake Orochimaru but that she can't remember where his base is, and Kurenai has been having strange dreams about fighting a younger looking and acting Mark and loosing only to haver her powers sealed away. Kurenai was thinking about these strange dreams when a bat came in through her window and handed her a note saying that she was to meet every one from the Nami no Kuni incedent at training area thriteen that night at midnight. Kurenai nodded at the bat and it appeared to understand as it flew away. The day seemed to drag as Kurenai was anticipating the meeting because she had a feeling it had something to do with her dreams. When it was finally time for the meeting Kurenai met up with her team, Kyuu, Anko, Hebihime, and the Momochi Twins before they arrived to see Mark Darkhollows sitting on a throne of black metal that was covered in black roses. He smiled at the group and suddenly more chairs appeared as well as table with a holder raised in the center. The chairs were mahogany and had red velvet cushions while the table was blue crystal. "Hello everyone." Mark said. "You are wondering why I have summoned you all." Every one nodded but Anko.

"Is it time?" Anko asked in a whisper but saw Mark nod. "I guess I should tell her." Anko looked over at Krenai and the Genjutsu Mistress saw Anko fidgeting which meant that this was gnawing at her friend. "Kurenai-chan...you are a sealed vampire!" Anko screamed relieved that she could finally say it. Every one except Mark and Kyuu looked shocked including Naruto.

"Otou-san is that true?" Naruto asked his adoptive father who only nodded. "How could I have not sensed it?"

"The seal used to bind her vampire abilites has bonded with her blood like I wanted it to." Mark answered.

"Hmmm. May be that explains my dreams of fighting you and losing." Kurenai said which only made Mark look at the ground. "Something wrong?"

"I am going to show you what happened but I need Naruto's Sender's Stone." Naruto nodded and pulled it out and saw that it could fit in the holder on the table and put it there before all around them changed. "This will show you my memories. You will see how the seal was created and how I became Vampire King." The scene around them became the inside of a castle. At first Naruto thought it was Darkhollow Castle but he saw that the crest was different and the place seemed sinister. They then saw a version of Mark that appeared sixteen and a lot more carefree. He wore silver boots and gauntlets, black slacks, red shirt that seemed a little too big, black coat that had the same symbol as Naruto's tattoo except the stem reached Mark's wrist, and finally he wore a crimson headband. Mark's hair was short and spikey which was a drastic change to his black mane especially since Younger Mark's hair has crimson tips.

* * *

**From now on things will be focused on the memories**

(Any comments made by the present version of Mark or the group will be in parentheses.)

* * *

Mark was walking down the halls of the castle before he made it to the office of the current head of the Royal General and knocked. "Come in." A tired voice said and Mark complied. Sitting behind a oak desk is a man who appears to be twenty-two and has a lot of black scruff on his chin which matched his long black hair in a ponytail. He wore a fancy victorean suit and had white gloves. He looked up amd smiled at the young vampire and every saw that he had the same eyes as Kurenai. "Hello Young Sir Darkhollows."

"Oh come on Ryumen, we don't have to be formal. Sheesh you Yuhi are almost as bad as the Markers and Shuzens sometimes." Mark said in a relaxed tone. (I forgot I used to speak like that. Mark) (Who is that? Kurenai) (Your ancestor now keep watching. Mark)

"Heh. I guess you are right Mark. So I hear you were just promoted to captain." Ryumen asked and Mark nodded. "Congratulations. King Dracula must have been really impressed with your skills to promote you like this." Rymen shook Mark's hand and Mark just scratched the back of his head.

"I guess...Oh and the coast is clear." Mark said now sounding serious and Ryumen nodded his face also serious.

"I must say I am glad you decided to join me and the rebels." Ryumen said. "We need to end Dracula's tyranny. Thanks again...this must be destiny."

"Hmph. I determine my own destiny." Mark said angered by that comment.

"Forgive me. I forgot that you hate such talk." Ryumen said but Mark only smiled and motioned for the general to continue. "We will still have to wait a while before we can perform out coup d'etat. We need Dracula to be unsuspecting of the coming attack and unfortunately he is extremely cautious. Particularly since he has Camilla around him at all times." Mark nodded.

"I got it but luckily for us I am good friends with Camilla since I am courting her daughter Alice." (Wait...Okaa-san's mother? Naruto) (Yes. You'll see her shortly. Mark)

"Heh...I fear for what will happen to you should we fail and the pink witch gets her hands on you."

"We will not fail. Now I must be off. I have a luch date with my girlfriend's mother." Ryumen laughed as Mark walked out the door. Mark walked through the halls of Castle Dracula until he made it to the flower garden and sitting at a table waiting for him was a young woman in a pinkdress with brown hair tied in a pink bow and blue eyes.

"Ahhh. Captain Mark...you are early as not to keep a lady waiting. I like that." The woman flirted with the younger man.

"Camilla, I am a one girl only kind of man and I am with your daughter." Mark said sitting across from the woman known as Camilla. "Also I thought you were enamored by our King?"

"Cannot a woman be appreciative of other men?" Camilla asked the young captain who shrugged. "Also I have something of importance to tell you." Mark looked at Camilla and nodded confused. "I have reason to believe that there are people who wish to over through out king." Mark had on a perfect mask of surprise at the thought of the idea.

"Some one over throw King Dracula?" Mark asked in false disbelief. "Ridiculous! We are prosperous because of him." Mark said while thinking she must not know of his involvement. "What is King Dracula doing about this?"

"He is having a secret training session tonight with four different units." Camilla said and Mark thought this was a perfect time to attack. When they were done with eating Mark ran and told Ryumen about the training and he agreed. (You became a traitor? Rini) (Yeah. Mark) That night Mark, Ryumen, and the other rebels were just outside the forest.

"NOW MY BROTHERS ANS SISTERS WE WILL KILL THE TYRANT!" Ryumen shouted before they charged the woods. Mark went in first and as he ran he was suddenly confronted by an entire unit and their leader...Alice Winterrain who looks almost exactly the same as in the future except she now looked fifteen.

"Mark...you're a traitor? Why?" Alice asked extremely hurt by the fact that her loved one was a rebel.

"Alice, Dracula is a tyrant." Mark said to his beloved. "I have to dethrone him." Alice started to cry and pulled out a rapier and rushed Mark as her unit followed. Mark summoned black lightning from the sky and knocked out the unit before delivering a knockout chop to Alice. "I'm sorry my love but I had to." Mark ran further into the forest and saw Ryumen fighting Dracula. Mark summoned his black lightning sword. "Ryumen I got your back!" Mark struck at Dracula who dodged.

(Begin playing His World from Sonic the Hedgehog)

"So you are indeed a traitor." Dracula said as he smiled. He appeared to be fifty with long white hair and a green suit and a black cape. Mark and Ryumen fought hard but he continued to block and defeat them. "Wing avalanche." Bats exploded out of Dracula's cape and attacked the two rebels.. Marka nd Ryumen easily dodged as Ryumen summoned an illusion of thousands of vampires around them while Mark created a second sword of black lightning and crossed blades with the Vampire King. "You fools think you have a chance against me? How pathetic. You are ants before my power." Dracula said before he saw the rose vines behind Mark and he used his power to have them charge Dracula.

"No way are giving up!" Mark said smiling. "We will bring our people out of your tyranny and show them the light!" Mark then began to glow white as his jacket became white and the rose gold. "Time for us to end this reign of terror and pain." Mark ran upt to Dracula when a white circle appeared beneath them. "HOLY POWER!" The circle became a white pillar that burned Dracula but did not kill him. "Heh...lucky."

"Mark...how?" Ryumen asked looking at the young captain who only smiled.

"I don't know...never knew...but I don't care as long as it can help us defeat Dracula." Mark said as his lightning swords became white. "Holy Storm!" White lightning strated to dance around the combatants and they started to dodge except Mark who only charged Dracula. "Judgment Bolt!" The white lightning then became one bolt and struck Dracula.

"I will never fall!" Dracula proclaimed as his wounds healed themselves. "I AM THE VAMPIRE KING!" Dracula then grew to twelve feet and six twisted bat wings burst from his back and a lizard tail as well. His clothes was replaced by bright crimson armor. "**Now nothing shall stop me and my rule will be completely absolute!**"

"We have no chance now Mark!" Ryumen yelled at the younger vampire.

"I won't go until Dracula falls." Mark said with conviction before charging the Leviathen form. "Now you die!" Dracula only laughed as he sent poisonous miasma st his attacker who had wings burst from his back and he flew over the poison. "Sorry but you are not the only one with a trick up his sleeve. And in my case that's literal." Out of Kaien's sleeve fell a small fox that became fifteen feet tall and had nine tails.

"**What is this beast?**" Dracula asked with some fear in his tone.

"_Heheheheheheheh. So you need me to help you kill this man is that right Mark-kun?_" The beast said.

"What do you think Kyuu?" Mark asked the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The beast laughed before blasting a beam of chakra at the Leviathen form of Dracula who was blasted towards the sky. Mark met him in mid air. "This is it." White lightning gathered above them. "DIVINE CRUCIFIXION!" Mark roared as the lightning struck Dracula and it looked like a cross before disappearing and Dracula was turned to dust. Kyuu met her frind in a normal fox body but with all nine of her tails.

"We did it my friend. Who will become king now though?" Kyuu asked Mark.

"The crown will go to whoever defeated Dracula and I guess that makes me king." Mark said scratching the back of his head bufore Ryumen cut his cheek with his sword. "What the heck Ryumen?" Mark asked Ryumen who was galring at the young vampire.

"TRAITOR! MARK HAS BETRAYED US FOR POWER AS I YOUR NEW KING RYUMEN YUHI SLEW DRACULA!" Ryumen shouted as the rebels and the royal army appeared and pointed their weapons at Mark and Kyuu.

"This is madness...I killed Dracula!" Mark said in a panicky voice. "Ryumen is the power hungry one!"

"LIES!" On soldier shouted and the others began to agree. Mark and Kyuu did the only thing that they could and ran away from the army as Ryumen went to Castle Dracula to get his crown.

(End Music)

* * *

**So there is the first of two parts to explain Kurenai's vampirism and how Mark got to be king. Time for the music analysis**

**His World from Sonic the Hedgehog: This song was an obvious choice since it is currently Dracula's world and he rules all and Mark and Ryumen are fighting against it.**

**Please review and next time we will see how Mark got to be king and how he gets along with the other Bijuu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**This is TriOblivion! I changed my name because this was originally a trio of people working and now I am the only one left so I hope ya'll don't mind. Sorry for the long absence but now I am back! And now I am more Otaku than ever! NOw without further ado let me show you the end to this two part special.**

CHapter 9: The Making of a King (Pt 2)

Remember anything in () is being said by someone in our time.

* * *

(So where did you go after my ancestor betrayed you? Kurenai) (The only place where I could find refuge without having to worry about being betrayed. Mark) (He followed me to Hell. Kyuu) Mark had been living with Kyuu for a month. In that time his clothes had become tattered by being used constantly in practice and his hair had grown out to his shoulder but it was unkept and messy. Kyuu watched helplessly as her best friend slowly changed before her very eyes. Behind Kyuu were two other femal demons. one had two cat tails that were red like flames with matching cat ears and blonde hair with traditional green cat eyes. She wore a short black silk dress and no shoes. Next to her was what appeared to be a simple fifteen year old girl who had sandy brown hair hazel eyes and wore a sandy brown kimono and geta but she also had a tanuki tail and matching ears. (I forgot they looked like that. Am I getting old? Mark) (No. After all Mark-kun I am older than you are. Kyuu) (Excuse me Mark-ou but who are those demons? Hinata) (The older one is the Nibi no Neko and the younger one is the Ichibi no Tanuki but I call them Ni and Ichi. Mark) The Nibi no Neko walked over to the overly focused vampire until she was right next to him. Mark's head turned with his sword following closely as if he didn't notice the demon. Ni shrugged before kissing Mark on the lips and he froze. Mark's eyes that were pupiless and lightless returned to normal. When he noticed he was kissing Ni he began to freak out.

"Ni-chan!" Mark yelped surprised when he was able to break away from the kiss. "I have asked you multiple times not to do that!" Ni only laughed slightly and shrugged.

"You expect me to not to kiss the sexiest man to ever exist?" Ni asked making the vampire go red as the blood he required to survive. (Wow, Tou-san! I didn't know anout this. Naruto) (I don't like to talk about it considering your mother doesn't know...trust me it is best that way. Mark) (How bad would it be should she find out? Shino) (Ragna's Black Onslaught would look like some one throwing a pebble if she ever suspected me of cheating on her. Mark)

"Enough Ni-chan." Ichi said with conviction. "Should you continue to bother Nii-san I will have to teach you why I am third in command again." (Wait! Third in command? I heard that the bijuu were ranked by their power which is represented by their tails. Hinata) (By humans yes we are but in true practice we are ranked by control of our power and Ichi had third best control at the time. I was actually second at the time...I don't like to talk about the one who was first...bastard Ox. Kyuu) Ni flinched and back away from Mark slowly. "Besides Nii-san is in love with another."

"I can only hope she still loves me and that fate will be kind enough to reunite us." Mark said before looking down and crying.

_"You need not worry Mark. Fate will havwe you with your loved one again." _A voice said. Mark looked up and saw Kyuu holding none other than Fury in her hands.

"I found her a week before the coup. I was going to give you her on your birthday tomorrow but I guess you should have back now." Kyuu said.

"But how?" Mark asked. Fury I dropped you into a volcano! How are you here in Hell?"

_"As it would turn out Mark you dropped me into a gateway into this realm. I landed in a field of roses that were growning out of the decaying bodies of the damned and slaughtered demons and Kyuu found me while picking roses." _The Horseman explained. _"Now then I believe you should heed your paramores' warnings."_ Mark turned red and stared at Fury before the two began to argue in french. (Mark-ou...you know french? Kurenai) (Yeah. I also know Madarin and Cantonese Chinese, German, Spanish, English, Romanian, and Italian. Mark)

"You do realize I don't like it when you two do that right?" Kyuu asked. Mark and Fury stopped. Just then Ni collapsed for a second with her eyes dialted to the point of being completely black.

"Mark-kun! Ryumen has declared your entire family guilty of High Treason and are being executed tonight!" Ni screamed at the top of her lungs. Mark's eyes widened before hardening and he turned to leave with Fury in hand before Kyuu tackled him.

"You dare try and go it alone, Mark Levant Hei Frey Nightfang Darkhollows and I swear I will end our friendship. " Kyuu threatened. (I would still like to know how the fuck you found out my full name. Not even Alice knows my full name. Mark) (You get talkative when you drink. Kyuu) (Hahahahahaha! I found my new drinking partner! Anko) (Heh. No way you could keep up. Mark)

"What do you want from me, Kyuu-chan? Let my family die?"

"No! I'm going with you!" Kyuu declared with Ni and Ichi nodding behind her.

"I will assist Nii-san in any way I can." Ichi said.

"You may not love me Mark-kun but I love you with all my heart. I wil fight to make sure your happy even if that means you end up with Alice and not me." Ni said with pure conviction. Mark nodded but when he turned away he looked saddened by the confession and guilty.

"Thank you...my friends. Now then we need to move. What's the closest entrance to the castle from her Kyuu-chan?"

"Your manor, Mark-kun." Kyuu said as all nine of her tails lit up and a portal opened. "I suggest we move quickly." Every one nodded as they entered the portal behind the Kyuubi no Kitsune. When they arrived at Dakhallow Manor they already saw most of the family and servants had been slaughtered. "How horrible!" The bodies lay on the grounds in massive disarray. One young girl's body was sliced into eigths while an old man was crucified invertedly. Some of the younger girls were raped before they were murdered.

"How could the Royal Army become this brutal?" Mark asked. "Even under Dracula they were much more tame than this...this is monstrous...this is against everything I fight for...Ryumen this is true treachery...I will never forgive him. If my family had to die then Ryumen shall suffer the same fate. I swear." Mark said as his face began to split in half in a maniacal smile that held no light in his eyes or even sentient thought. When the three demonesses looked into Mark's eyes all they saw empitiness and it scared them.

"No...you can't..." A weak female voice said. Mark turned and saw a younger female version of him with C-cup breasts and wearing a black and gold dress that was slashed. She had a severe stomach wound as well as several deep lacerations on her alms and one on her face. "You can...not be...come that cow...coward."

"Clara! No!" Mark ran over to the young woman. "It's okay your big brother is here. You'll be okay. I promise. I have friends that can-" But he was cut off when his little sister put her finger to his mouth.

"You...and I...both know that...I am already...walking through...Death's Door." Clara wheezed out before she coughed out blood. "We found out you...are the t...true king and we...were going to expose Ryumen but his family...had been planning on securing...the throne fore themselves...for generations...you were just the tool they needed. They slaughtered...us when they...got wind of our ...plans. Mark...promise me...two things." Clara was slipping more into death so Mark nodded immediatly. "Do not kill the Yuhis just fopr vengeance...and...please unite the Sun and the...Moon." With that Clara's last breath left her. Mark stared at his sister's corpse for moment before setting her gently on the ground and crossing her arms.

"You have my word...I will not become that cowardous bastard. I am Mark Levant Frey Nightfang Darkhollows! The true vampire king and I will show these tyrants of the past how a kingdom is truely run! Kyuu, Ichi, Ni...come on...we have a false king to punish and promises to keep. Fury...you are with me as well?"

_"Of course Mark-san. We made a pact during a Blood Moon and that pact cannot be broken even in death...but even if you hadn't promised me that you would help locate my comrades I would still fight by your side. You are perhaps my only friend other than the others." _Fury said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Mark held up the sword and kissed the blade.

"Thank you my friends" Was all Mark said as he pulled out an antique key and opened a portal to Castle Dracula now turned Castle Yuhi. When they arrived they were already surrounded by Palace Gaurds. "They are innocent...kill only when nescessary. If a Yuhi gets into your path then by all means end him.

(Begin playing Hero Without a Name from Darker than Black)

Mark put his power into Fury's blade and the aura appeared. Kyuu summoned two four point shuriken as tall as her, Ni pulled out a whip while the area around Ichi's feet became sand. Mark held up his left hand and crimson ligtning gathered at his fingertips. "Blitzkrieg." The bolt struck one gaurd before going through and hitting two and it continued to four then to eight, sixteen, etc. They all fell but they were alive. Standing in front of the door with the All Seeing Eye inside a triangle were Yuhis. Mark began to use another Blitzkrieg but a wall of sand appeared infront of him.

"No Nii-san. They are mine. I sense that Alice and her mother are in the dungeon." Ichi said. Mark's eyes widened but he only nodded. Mark, Ni, and Kyuu left Ichi with the Yuhis.

"Oh look at this one!" One of the Yuhis said. "She looks nice and ripe right?" But before one of his companions could agree a spike of sand impaled the one who spoke.

"How disgusting." Ichi said. "I know I will one day become possessed but you make that evil spirit look like a gentleman. Ichibi Release: Sandstorm Machine Gun

With Mark, Fury, Ni and Kyuu

The four were stopped by Camilla. "Thank Tsukuyomi you are all right Camilla. Listen Ryumen is a liar. I need your help to stop him and get my throne since I am the true king. I don't like it but-" Mark stopped when he saw that she had a golden version of the Yuhi insignia inside her eyes. "NO! The Yuhi Living Puppet Illusion technique! She's in her own world of nightmares while her body obeys the Yuhis!"

"Well now." Ni said stepping forward. "That makes this my fight. Get going I won't kill her. Free Alice." Mark was about to protest until Ni kissed his lips. "Go my love. I will be fine." Mark and Kyuu started to run past and Camilla sent ice knives at them but they melts as soon as she let go of them. "Sorry but I am the Bijuu of fire. Let's fight like real women!" Ni twirld her whip as tigers made of fire appeared around her.

Mark, Fury and Kyuu were almost to the throne room when they were blocked by Alice in ice armor. "How horrible!" Kyuu cried. "To think he took the precaution of using his power on her so that you would have to kill her to get to Ryumen." Kyuu's power started to turn black as did her ears and tails. "Dispicable! Mark-kun when you send him to Hell I will be waiting to torture him." Kyuu then created a field of Chakra around Alice and herself and the two stared at each others eyes.

"So you are trying to invade her mind and break the spell?" Mark asked himself. Please succeed my friend. I beg of you!"

_"You should not doubt her. Kyuu-chan will not fail." _Fury said. Mark looked down at the sword and nodded. Mark ran past the two and burst through into the throne room. Ryumen sat in Dracula's throne with an array of tired half naked female vampires that were almost completely drained of blood. _"Blood Sex? I Thought that practice was done away with?"_

"No. Just policed." Mark continued to glare at Ryumen who had a sinister smile on his face.

"Hello my friend! How nice of you to visit." Ryumen said like nothing had happened. Mark gripped Fury harder as Ryumen Yuhi stood up and slowly walked toward him. "Your family okay? I sent doctors to them when they started to act strange." Mark gripped the sword even tighter. "Oh and Alice seems to haver forgiven you! Isn't that wonderful?" Mark was wondering what he was doing until he felt a butning on his right arm.

(End Song)

"I see...Voice of God Illusion...That would normally would have had me but it doesn't work on Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Mark said as he thrust Fury into the ground. The ground shook as it swallowed the sword and a beautiful woman in armor appeared. "Allow me to introduce my imaginary friend Fury."

"Ah yes...your family did think I was only your imaginary friend didn't they?" Fury asked. (That's Fury-sama? Hinata) (No wonder many say that she is beautiful. Shino) (I agree with you on that one Shino-san...Fury is intoxicating. Haku)

"How?" Ryumen asked in outrage. "Horsemen, Demons...is there nothing you cannot befriend?"

"Mark-san has a gift that many gods cannot obtain...a heart that understands all. This ability allows him to befriend any faction and become unifier." Fury explained. Mark blushed and looked down.

"I'm not that great. I mean I'm not even fifty yet." Mark said. (Tou-san how old are you? Naruto) (Two hundred and thirteen. Still rather young. Mark) (That's young...how? Hebihime) Mark shook his head and glared at Ryumen. "Fury, I need you to counter him any time he uses an illusion!" Fury nodded but blushed as she saw Mark take off his shirt. Mark didn't have a lot of muscle but his body was well toned and sculpted for being a rather unremarcable build. On his left and right arms were bandages and the one on his left arm was glowing. Mark removed it to reveal a rose cross but in the circle in the center was a pentacle and instead of just being a bar the sides were batwings. This was the seal of the true vampire king. Mark also ripped off the other bandage to reveal his tattoo that was exactly like Naruto's as well dark blue moon. "You may want to run Ryumen. I am Avatar of Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Moon."

(Play Howling from Darker than Black)

Ryumen grabbed a halberd off the wall and charged Mark who jumped over to the side and grabbed a knife that had a metal cord attached to it. "A fine weapon for a foolish child!" Ryumen said. "A mere toy like that is no match for me!" Mark smiled at the weapon before he threw the knife at Ryumen who dodged. Mark pulled the cord back and caught the knife.

"I'm going to end you right here and now you beast." Mark said coldly. The two tackled each othertrying to get close enough to cut the other's throat. Mark started to use the cord as a weapon as well but Ryumen's halberd was a perfect defensice weapon for that tactic.

"Devil's Gate!" Ryumen shouted but the room glowed white as did Fury. "Damn I forgot about you fucking whore." While distracted Mark was able to get the knifde and threw it and it stabbed Ryumen in the right foot.

"Now then let me show you why we Darkhollows used to be called the Keepers of the Black! The pain will only last an instant!" Mark gripped the cord tighter and channeled lightningthrough it electrocuting Ryumen to near unconsciousness. "Now I really want to kill you Ryumen but I promised my sister I wouldn't so I will now use the power of my mistress to deal with you." Mark looked outside the window and could feel the full moon on him He noticed that it was actually a blood moon and smiled. "Tsukuyomi release: Blood Moon Seal! The Blood Moon grew brighter and more distinguished for a moment before fading. Ryumen got up but could no longer wield his halberd. He saw his reflection and noticed that his mouth held no fangs, his skin was nolonger pale but sickly white. He then began to puke the blood he drank.

"Why? That blood was delicious!" Ryumen roared.

"Because you idiot, humans cannot survive on blood." Ryumen's eyes widened. "I used Blood Moon Seal to turn you and your entire house human. And now to get rid of you. Tsukuyomi Release: Darkside Teleportation." Ryumen was engulfed by his shadow before disappearing. Mark smiled before he passed out due to exhaustion like Kyuu, Ni and Ichi said would happen.

(End Song)

* * *

Returning to modern time

* * *

Everyone stared at the Sender's Stone as it stopped playing Mark's memories. Kurenai got up and walked over to the vampire king before kneeling at his feet. "MY family has done manythings that can never be forgiven but if I can I would like to try and atone for their sins." Mark smiled sadly as he looked at her.

"Kurenai I would be more than happy to reinstate you as a vampire and for you take control of you House's assets as well as be my envoy here in Konoha but I need a blood moon to unseal you." They all heard a giggling and saw a fourteen year old girl with dark blue stiletto heels, black thigh high socks, a black gothic lolita dress with a skirt that ended at her knees no sleeves and had dark blue fringe, silver crescent moon pendant, silver bangles on both arms covered in saphires, and a silver tiara in her black hair. "Tsukuyomi-sama!"

"Hello Mark-kun." The girl who was the Goddess of the Moon Tsukuyomi greeted. "So you want to return her family to vampirism is that correct?"

"Yes Tsukuyomi-sama. I truely believe she will atone for her families previous mistakes." Tsukuyomi nodded and raised a hand towards the moon which began to glow brighter. In the moon's glow Kurenai became pale as alabaster, her hair seemed shinier and silkier her lips redder and she had now had fangs.

"Welcome, Lady Kurenai." mark said. Kurenai knelt at Mark's feet again before everyone congratulated her on her becoming a vampire of the High Nobility that they didn't see Tsukuyomi begin to walk away smiling to herself.

"I don't care how much Shinigami-baka brags my Avatar is the best and the hottest even if Nee-chan has his wife.

* * *

I wonder how this will change the events of the world? For some help on the whole Avatar here's a hint: Visit my friend Kage Bijuu's profile. Here's the song analysis.

Hero with No Name and Howling: Both describe young Mark by being a person who lived in the shadows despite having a lot of friends. The songs emotions are there to give you an idea of what young Mark was like.

Next time is a bit of romanitic comedy. Laterz!


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

**I can tell a lot of you were happy with my backstory. Good! Now this is another filler but hey what the hell? Why not? I mean I had Naruto trained by vampires. Enjoy my more romance and slight comedy chapter. Oh and also stop telling me to do a full harem since I HATE THOSE ENDINGS! If a guy can't chose one girl then he is a dishonorable piece of slime.**

Chapter 10: I'm in Heaven when you kiss me

* * *

HInata was runnign over to Naruto's apartment with a lunch she made for him. _"Now this will hopefully allow me to get an edge on all those hussies who are trying to steal my Naruto-kun." _Hinata thought. Her training with Seras as well as one silver haired vampiress by the name of Akashiya Moka and her friends had toughened up the young Hyuuga heiress but she was still kindhearted...until the subject became Naruto. When the Human Vampire Prince was the topic Hinata would plot on how to get ahead of the other girls. Hinata arrived at Naruto's apartment to see him beeing glomped by a girl a year younger than him with Mark laughing his head off with human version Kyuu next to a blond woman trying not to laugh. Hinata immediatly recognized the blond woman as Alice Darkhollows, Naruto's adoptive mother and also recognized the young girl from when Hinata first saw Naruto's family during the trip to wave as Cassandra Darkhollows, Naruto's adoptive sister. Hinata calmed down that it was just Naruto's vampire sister and not more competition. Hinata knocked on the door to the apartment and Fury in her true form answered. "Hello, young Hyyuga." The Horseman greeted.

"Good Morning, Fury-sama. It's nice to see you in your true form." Hinata said knowing full well not to anger the woman. Mark saw Hinata and smiled.

"Heya Hinata-chan!" mark greeted. This surprised Hinata since normally the Vampire King was a morbid man and when he smiled it was still reserved. Kyuu saw the confused look on Hinata's face.

"It's Mark-kun's and Alice-chan's anniversary today." Kyuu said and Hinata immediatly understood. Who isn't happy on their anniversary if they are with their true love?

"Congratulations Mark-ou and Alice-joo." Hinata said until Mark made a buzzer noise.

"For today it's just Mark." Mark said. Hinata noticed he wasn't wearing his normal ensemble but Black boots, black and silver cargo pants, dark blue shirt, dark blue and silver jacket and a black and silver silk ribbon in his hair which was braided but now had spikey hair on top. Alice wore brown leather shoes, jeans. and a yellow tank top with spagetti starps with her blond hair still flowing free. Naruto saw Hinata looking at his parents and smiled.

"Yeah, Tou-san's hair in a braid is a little weird huh?" Naruto asked with a smile. Hinata turned and nodded until she felt icy wind slap her in the face.

"Hey! I braided Father's hair! I think he looks really handsome!" Cassandra whined.

"I agree my little dove." Alice said in a kind mother's voice. Fury was facing outside but Hinata noticed the blush on her face.

"I think Fury-sama agrees with you Alice-joo I mean Alice-san." Hinata said in a moment of audacity. Fury stiffened before turning around.

"Preposterous! I am a Horseman of the Apocalypse what could I gain from agreeing to such a sentimet?" Fury said quickly. Alice looked like she didn't believe her but didn't pursue the topic.

"Anyway, Naruto my dear fox, would you be so kind to look after your sister while your father and I enjoy our anniversary? I haven't been to Konoha since Minato-kun was alive."

"Of course, Kaa-san! You go with Tou-san and enjoy yourselves." Naruto said. Mark looked over at Fury and the two began to speak in italian until Fury nodded and disappeared. "Where did Fury-chan go?"

"I sent her to bother some one who has gotten on my nerves lately." Mark said as a fun filled yet malicious smile appeared on his face.

Meanwhile in an afterlife

A world called the Seireitei was feeling the wrath of Fury as she searched for a man called Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto for his crime against Mark. His crime being that he has denied vampires the chance to become shinigami due to the fact they are vampires.

Back with Mark

Mark started to chuckle evilly. "You didn't happen to send her to the Soul Society did you?" Alice asked her hus bund who still had that dark smile on his face. She smiled to too. "An excellent idea my black wolf." Alice said as Mark took her arm and they left.

"The who?" Naruto asked.

"You know Big Brother. The shinigami who said that vampires should all be damned to hell." Cassandra said before Naruto slapped his head.

"Oh yeah! Well that's what the old man said. For some reason the kid with white hair and the woman with the braid seemed like they didn't like the idea." Naruto said. Hinata was lost but she was happy that she saw this rare scene with Naruto and his younger sister. All of a sudden the two gained mischevious grins.

"Naruto-kun what are you and Cassandra-hime planning?" She then heard Kyuu laugh before the the Kyuubi turned into her chibi one tail form.

"Why we are going to spy on our parents Hinata." Cassandra said giggling. Hinata smiled at the bluntness of the Vampire Princess until another thought creeped into her head. _"I can use this opportunity to get closer to Naruto-kun!" _Hinata thought.

"Can I come with? My Byakugan could be invaluable." Hinata said.

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "We need to get going." Hinata, Kyuu, and Cassandra nodded and the girls followed naruto out the door not knowing three figures were watching them. The quartet were on the roofs of Konoha as Mark and Alice ate at the most expensive resturant in Konoha. Naruto and Cassandra were synching their powers to see what the two were talking about. mostly Mark was talking about how he showed everyone his memories and that Kurenai was now a vampire.

"So House Yuhi is reinstated?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Mark replied as he carved his prime rib. "Though she is not going to be joining the Houses back home. She is to be our envoy to this world to prove that Night and Day can exist together. Sure Naruto is also proof but many won't admit it since they still believe Kyuu is inside of him."

"Such a shame huh my vessel?" Tsukuyomi asked appearing out of nowhere with another woman next to her. The other woman looked older than Tsukuyomi and had flowing red hair and wore celestial robes and had a wheel object floating around her but only Marka nd Alice could see it.

"Hello Tsukuyomi-sama and Amaterasu-sama." Mark greeted them as if he wasn't a king but a commoner.

"Hello, Mark-ou." Amaterasu greeted the Vampire King even though she was the Goddess of the Sun and didn't have to agknowledge Mark as a king. "We are only here to make sure you are well. After all you are our avatars." The kanji for moon appeared in Mark's right eye and the kanji for sun in Alice's left.

"We are quite alright my mistress." Alice said. Amaterasu nodded.

"Very well. Come imouto-chan." Amaterasu said.

"Kay, Nee-chan! Oh and by the way becareful you two. The Dimensional Veil is weakened." Tsukuyomi warned before she and her sister disappeared.

"The Veil is weak?" Kyuu repeated outside.

"Kyuu-san what is this Dimensional Veil?" Hinata asked.

"Well this is but one universe in a multitiude of dimensions. In some I am a male, in some Naruto is gay which is rather disturbing if you ask me, others you are a proper Hyuuga. The possibilities are endless. The Veil seperates these different worlds and for good reason. Knowing a human's nature for war can you imagine the death toll of a war between an endless amount of dimensions?" Kyuu asked the two teens who hung their heads knowing Kyuu had a point. Cassandra also looked down knowing that her kind would also fight. The group continued to think about this until they heard Mark.

"I hope that should we end up in another dimension Naruto is not suffering...I would not be able to stand it." Mark said.

"I agree my black wolf." Alice said. "Naruto is such a good boy I don't see why Karma must be so insidiously cruel to him."

"At the risk of sounding cliche, I believe it is because Karma is a bitch." Mark said. Meanwhile in Heaven Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu nodded their heads at Mark's comment just as Karma walked into the room. Back with the Vampire King and Queen and their stalkers the two left the resturant and began to walk in the park until they came across a singing contest.

"Well now what heve we here?" The announcer asked spotting the couple. "Why don't you come up here? We have our winner but they want one more try so you in?" Mark smiled a wolf like haf smile that basically said he was hoping for something like this. Alice's eyes lit up.

"YES!" Alice said running up on stage with Mark walking behind her. The two grabbed a mic as music began to play

_Alice:_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_You capture me with a stare, I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy, I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

_One kiss form you I'm on fire, your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
__You know I couldn't resist, yeah, I miss  
Everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
__I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me, show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist, yeah, I miss  
Everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss_

_(Music plays)_

_Mark:_

_I dream of you everynight, feels like I'm losing my mind  
This feeling's just getting stronger  
__My head is spinning around, you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer_

_Alice:_

_One kiss form you I'm on fire, your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
__You know I couldn't resist, yeah, I miss  
Everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
__I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me, show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist, yeah, I miss  
Everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss_

_Mark:_

_You know that I'm hypnotized each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resis everytime that we kiss_

_Alice:_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
__I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
__I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

_Ooh it's Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
__I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me baby don't resis me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resis everytime that we kiss_

_(Music plays)_

_Mark and Alice:_

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resis everytime that we kiss_

_(Music plays until end)_

When they were done every one in the park gad gathered to hear the two vampires sing and began to applaud. Naruto, Kyuu (In her full human form), Hinata and Cassandra enjoyed the song so much that they began to applaud as well. Alice was enjoying herself modestly while Mark was embarressed. Mark saw his son and daughter, his best friend, and possible suitor for his son and slapped his forehead. The stalker knew they were caught and waited for the couple next to a bench. When they saw the two walk up they were surprised to see that they were still smiling.

"Not bad stalking abilities." Mark said. "Normally I would have caught you. Gotta say I'm impressed." Alice nodded before turning to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan would you like to learn the song?" Alice asked. mark laughed and shook his head.

"Alice, you may want to hold off. After all our dear son has multiple potential suitors...including our little Cassandra." mark said making Cassandra squeak and become as red as the blood that vampires feed off of.

"Daddy! You said you wouldn't tell!" Cassandra whined before realizing what she said and put both hands over her mouth. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Stupid Cupid." Naruto muttered.

"I am not stupid!" Cupid yelled in Heaven.

"Yes you are." Tsukuyomi sang. "Now get your dumb Shinigami-hanging-out-with-ass out of the way of the TV! Chrome Shelled Regios is on."

* * *

So now we have met the sun goddess Amaterasu and Alice is her vessel and now Naruto and Hinata have found out about multiple dimensions and that there are different versions of themselves and Naruto also found out that his adoptive sister wants to marry him someday. Well please look up my good friend Kage Bijuu to understand why I suddenly have these gods appearing and no song analysis since the title and the song are the same. I do not own I'm in Heaven When you Kiss my by ATC but I really love the song. Laterz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Fangs and Kunai**

Wow it has been way too long since I've worked on this story and I apologize for that. Well anyway I say we start the Chuunin Exams with some twists now. Hope you enjoy this. Also might just destroy my honor to make you guys happy and make this a harem story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from other series. I do own the Darkhallows and Rini however and Kage Bijuu owns Hebihime

**Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam pt 1: Unifications and the First Test.**

Naruto and Kyuu were waiting alongside Hinata and Shino for their newly vampirized sensei. She had warned them that she may be late from time to time due to her new standing as a vampiric noble causing her to help Mark with his plans to unify his kingdom and the Elemental Nations. This made Naruto happy since that meant his father had help in his and the Shidaime's dream.

"Hey Naruto-san do you know where Kurenai-sensei is?" Shino asked. Naruto thought for a moment but shook his head but Kyuu raised her paw.

"I sense that Mark-kun is at the Hokage Tower and most likely Kurenai-chan is there as well. Why they are speaking to Hizuren however I couldn't tell you." The Bijuu said. Naruto looked towards the tower wondering what his father was planning with his sensei.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office.

Hizuren was surprised by Kurenai's true identity and was even more surprised by Mark's proposal to add vice-proctors from his kingdom into the Chuunin Exams. However despite his surprise he liked the idea of slowly unifying Konoha with the vampires. Even though he was afraid of the race he knew Mark would only allow those he trusted to take part in vice-proctoring the Chuunin Exams.

"I say the idea is a good one but may I meet those you wish to include before hand?" Hizuren asked. Mark smiled waving his arm as a doorway opened and in walked six figures. One was Akashiya Moka with her sister Shuzen Kokoa, an orange headed vampiress wearing a red uniform with a bat on her shoulder, next to her. Another was Evangeline A. K. McDowell, and behind them was Alucard. Next to Evangeline was another young girl vampire wearing a black gothic Lolita dress with long platinum blonde hair holding a doll with a knife in its left hand and next to Kokoa was Rachel. "Such an interesting group. Would each of you mind telling me who you are?" Mark nodded to them.

"My name is Akashiya Moka, a student at Youkai Gakuen and member of House Bloodriver and this is my imouto, Shuzen Kokoa member of House Shuzen, and her pet bat Nazo Koumouri." Moka said.

"Alucard of the Hellsing Organization and House Hellsing." Alucard said smiling causing Hizuren to shiver.

"Evangeline A. K. McDowell, head of House McDowell." Evangeline said.

"Rachel Alucard, no relation to Alucard, and head of House Alucard." Rachel said.

"My name is Maaka Anju, youngest daughter of House Marker and this is my companion Boogie-kun." The platinum blonde vampiress said.

"I have chosen them with great care. They have assured me they will do their best assured me they will be on their best behavior and represent our race well." Mark said.

"There is also the fact that I have authority over them so long as they are in Konoha, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said. She did not want to fail her first mission as a vampire since she wanted to vindicate the honor of her house. Hizuren looked out the window and thought for a moment. He trusted Minato greatly and the man trusted the Vampire King equally, enough so to adopt Naruto.

"Very well then. I say this will be a great chance to get our races to begin to work together." Hizuren said with a smile as he extended his hand which the Vampire King shook. "Kurenai-san I believe your team has a test to prepare for." Kurenai nodded before using Shunshin to meet up with her team. When she arrived she saw that her team had been found by Anko who was currently trying to seduce Naruto while Hinata attempted to stop her.

"Anko please stop trying to seduce my ouji-sama." Kurenai said.

"Oh now it's ouji-sama is it Kurenai-chan?" Anko asked with a knowing grin but she was slapped by Kyuu who transformed into her ordinary human form.

"Leave Kurenai-chan alone. I believe she has something of importance to tell my master and his teammates." Kyuu said spotting the forms Kurenai had in her hand. The newly awakened noble nodded.

"Correct. I have recommended you all for the Chuunin Exams that are starting the day after tomorrow. Also I have good news for Ouji-sama. Mark-ou has received permission from the Sandaime to allow vampires to become vice-proctors for the exam."

"Really? That's great. Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Akashiya Moka, Shuzen Kokoa, Lord Alucard, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, Rachel Alucard, and Maaka Anju." Kurenai listed.

"You ruined the surprise, dechuu!" Kokoa's bat Nazo Koumori whined as Kokoa and Anju showed up.

"Not nice to do that right, Anju-chan?" Boogie asked.

"Kokoa-sensei." Shino greeted with a slight bow.

"Hello Shino-san. Been practicing I hope." The fiery orangette asked with a very rare and almost unheard of smile. Koumori glared at Shino but said nothing.

"Kokoa-chan and Anju-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am well, Naruto-ouji." Anju said almost stoically.

"Not bad." Kokoa sniffed. She was very prideful and even though she liked Naruto and was happy that he was her prince but would not openly show it. Naruto only smiled as Kyuu returned to her chibi form and jumped onto his shoulder. "So I guess you heard about how we're about to help with your world's Chuunin Exams." Naruto only smiled. "Well we have strict orders to not give you special treatment just because you're our Ouji-sama."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Naruto said before turning around to see Mark and the other vampires. "Otou-san, Alucard-sensei, Moka-chan and Moka-sensei, Rachel-sensei, and Chibipire-sensei!"

"Stop calling me that!" Evangeline pouted as Mark and Alucard chuckled.

"How improper Evangeline." Rachel said. "You should be more lady like." Naruto was about to say something but his father shook his head no.

"How about we have a party to wish Naruto and his team good luck?" Mark asked. "Alice and Cassandra have probably already started getting one ready due to a special present we were able to get you Naruto. Took us forever to get it." Naruto was confused but nodded. Mark smiled and opened a doorway back to Darkhallow Castle that every one walked through. Waiting on the other side was Alice and Cassandra and being displayed on a pedestal was a white orb that radiated an aura of life.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto greeted with a hug. The Vampire Queen hugged her son back.

"Welcome back home Naruto." Alice said with a smile. "And nice to see Hinata and Shino again as well."

"Pleasure to see you again, Alice-joo." Hinata said. Shino merely bowed.

"Hey I heard something about a party." Alucard said. Alice released her son and laughed as she headed towards the kitchen. Shino then turned to Moka.

"Excuse me for asking but why did Naruto-san refer to you twice?" Shino asked confused about Naruto's earlier comment to the pinkette.

"I guess it would be easier to show you than to tell you but that would mean-"Moka began before a human boy with black hair wearing a male version of Moka's uniform fell in through a gate way and accidently ripped off her Rosario causing Moka's power to be released. Her figure became fuller, her emerald eyes became crimson, and her hair turned silver.

"Tsukune how did you end up in the Forest of Eternal Midnight?" This new silver haired Moka asked before she noticed Mark wagging a Vampire Dimension Key. "I see. So this was your doing Mark-ou?"

"Well we needed to answer Shino's question. You see little hive, Moka's power was sealed by her mother Lady Akasha Bloodriver and as such the pink haired Outer Moka was born sealing her true vampiric power and self, this silver haired Inner version. To Naruto the pink hair is Moka-chan because she is like a very close friend, while Silver haired Inner Moka or Ura as she is normally called is Moka-sensei who taught him his insane kicks though I am sure Ura's are much more powerful." Mark explained with a smile. "However only humans can take off Moka's Rosario like Naruto or her friend Aono Tsukune here."

"Hi. Nice to meet you…am I the only human here?" Tsukune asked.

"No. But you are the only normal one here. You are in the presence of vampiric nobles, the vampire royal family, and shinobi." Rachel said simply. Tsukune started to get nervous but started to calm down when Cassandra offered him some cake.

"Thank you." Tsukune said. "Oh my name is Aono Tsukune."

"Cassandra Darkhallows, Vampire Princess." Cassandra said. "But just call me Cassandra-san. A title means nothing if it makes a person fear you."

"Where did you learn that, dechuu?" Koumori asked.

"Something I learned from my mother and father is all." Cassandra said with a smile. "As well as Big Brother's biological mother." This had everyone freeze.

"My…biological mother?" Naruto asked. "But how would she be able to teach you that? She's dead."

"Yes I am." A woman's voice said. Everyone turned to the white orb and standing next to it was a transparent young woman wearing a battle kimono with red hair and an odd hitai-ate on her forehead. "But leave it to the Vampire King to retrieve a soul from its resting place."

"I thought that you would like the chance to be with your son. Wasn't expecting you to become a teenager as a soul but you were always very childish." Mark quipped to the woman. "Glad to see you awake my old friend. Naruto this is your biological mother Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto didn't know what to say except he ran over and tried to hug her but went straight through her. "She's incorporeal right now my son but in a couple of days she'll have a body again and will be free to enter Konoha."

"Thank you Otou-san." Naruto choked out. "But what about-"

"I'm searching for him." Alice said walking in. "But we will let you know when we find your biological father's soul. He was a good friend to us." Naruto nodded. "But now we have a party to get under way."

"Then we better get started shouldn't we?" Naruto asked. The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter as the vampires wished Naruto good luck on the Chuunin Exams the next day. They team left early in the morning to make it to the academy but upon arriving they noticed that the second floor hallway was crowded. Upon inspection they saw that there was a genjutsu active making everyone think that it was the room they were supposed to be in, including Uchiha Sasuke. Team Eight just walked passed them until they were spotted by Hinata's cousin Neji.

"So you're here too are you?" Neji asked in a snide manner earning him a gun pointed in his face. However it wasn't Hellsender. It was Hinata's rifle Heavenly Salvation.

"Please try not to be insulting. You may lose an eye….or your head." Hinata deadpanned, her Byakugan active and looking through the sights. Neji glared but bowed and stepped back. "Oh and someone tell the self serving Uchiha-baka, that there's a genjutsu on the sign." Sasuke looked at them before the two in front of the door undid their genjutsu.

"Two chuunin playing with gennin like that. Don't you two have anything more important to do?" Shino asked. The two undid their transformation and revealed themselves to be a pair of chuunin.

"Not bad. But I shouldn't be surprised with Hyuugas." One said. Team Eight waved and headed off to the third floor. However before they got to the room they were stopped by two separate figures. One of them was Uchiha Sasuke while the other wore a green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, and bandages around his arms. However what made him noticeable, other than the green suit, was his bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows.

"Well that's an odd look." Kyuu muttered to her master. Naruto nodded but could see that the oddly dressed boy was a warrior through and through. Naruto bowed to the boy.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto of Team Eight, and this is my familiar Kyuu." Naruto said in a respectful manner. "Would you please share your name with me?" The green dressed boy bowed in return with a kind smile.

"I am Rock Lee, of Team Gai. It was respectful to give your name first before asking mine. You have excellent manners. That said I heard you are an inhuman beast in a fight. Some say you're a Kyuketsuki in soul." Lee said.

"So stupid. There are no such things as vampires." Sasuke said smugly. Naruto looked at him darkly when he felt a familiar presence.

"How foolish. Or is that fear?" Evangeline said walking past them with a green haired girl with odd antennae like attachments where her ears should be. "I believe your test is starting soon." Team Eight nodded and walked forward past Lee and Sasuke to the real room they were supposed to meet at. However when they opened the door they saw the other teams they graduated with, Team Seven of Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba as well as his dog partner and Team Ten, which consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru.

"Well if it isn't the goth." Kiba said with a laugh. "Didn't that jerkass emo try to kick your ass?"

"We walked passed him." Naruto said. "One of the proctors reminded us that we had to be here so we ignored him."

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru yawned. "I really don't want to do this but the Banshee next to me forced me to do this."

"So that she can try and steal my Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Sorry but I got over Sasuke a long time ago. I have a new man I want." Ino said looking at the Human Vampire Prince.

"So Naruto, you never told us what the guy who adopted you is like." Chouji, one of Naruto's oldest friends, said.

"He's a very calm and loving guy. My Okaa-san is a bit eccentric and over protective at times and my Imouto-chan is a little childish but a good person. I suspect that you'll meet them soon enough" Naruto said before pulling out Hellsender at pointing at a silver haired boy with glasses wearing a purple outfit.

"Whoa! Easy there. You know you're making a scene right?" The boy asked.

"So what if we are?" Hinata said calmly. "They won't try anything. Particularly those oddities with the music note on their hitai-ate." The three Oto-nin were shocked that they were picked out.

"Do you have any business with us?" Sasuke asked walking in. The boy pulled a large deck of cards out and set them down.

"First off my name is Yakushi Kabuto and these are my Info Cards. They have all of the information I have collected over the years." Kabuto explained before the deck was riddled with holes by Hellsender scaring all of the ninja.

"That much information could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Best that is stays out of everyone's hands." Naruto said evenly as a puff smoke revealed a scar faced looking man wearing a grey uniform, black trench coat, and a bandanna hitai-ate.

"Quiet down you maggots! You the goth boy in the back you better put that away!" The man screamed. Naruto shrugged and holstered his gun just as the door behind them opened up revealing what appeared to be an older looking Evangeline with her companion and Anju with Boogie.

"Now quiet down, children. We have a test to administer." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru be ready to quiet down all of the children."

"Yes master." Evangeline's servant Karakuri Chachamaru said. "Greetings Naruto-ouji."

"Hey Chacha-chan. Chibipire." Naruto said with smile causing Evangeline's spell to come undone.

"What have I said about calling me that Boya?" Evangeline exclaimed. She noticed the looks she was getting from the ninja as well as the ones they were giving Anju. "Quit giving your proctors looks like that or else we will make this test hell for you."

"You a proctor? You're both just little girls." A boy wearing an all black suit with purple face paint said before he was hit with three ice projectiles that slammed him into a wall.

"You were saying?" Evangeline asked. "Now all of you please draw a number from the bucket that the nice man is holding and go to the seat you draw unless you want to be like the boy I just sent into a wall." After the display nobody desired to upset the blonde foreigner and complied. Anju, Evangeline and Chachamaru stood next to the scarred man. "Ibiki-san I believe you have the pleasure of explaining."

"Right! The first part of the Exam is a ten question test." Ibiki said before continuing to explain the point system and the cheating rule. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino immediately knew that the point was to cheat however with the robotic Chachamaru and the bats that Anju controlled that would be tough except that Hinata had the Byakugan, Shino had his Kikaichu, and Naruto could access Anju's bats using his chakra without Anju being any wiser since he learned from someone just as skilled and ten thousand times as scary.

"Thankfully she's not Elda-chan." Naruto muttered to himself knowing he'd never be able to pull the wool over her eyes. When they were done they waited for the tenth question while watching the flies drop one by one. Soon it was a down to fifteen minutes and Ibiki smiled.

"All right it's time for the tenth question but now there is a new rule. You may choose not to answer the question but if you do you fail. However if you try to answer it and can't you fail and you will never be able to take part in the Chuunin Exams again making you a gennin forever." This caused the gennin sans Team Eight to pale slightly. However Naruto knew this trick since it was a favorite tactic of Evangeline's. The Shinso Vampire saw Naruto grin and smirked herself.

"_I see you remember my favorite trick for you Boya." _The vampire thought to herself. "_But now what will you do now? You know the trick but will you help the others through this trick?_" Naruto saw that some of his old friends were rattled by the prospect after a bit and decided to ruin the Interrogation Corps fun.

"Nice trick this tenth question. Most people wouldn't figure out that the tenth question is if we want to answer another question. But in fact you are only testing the certain tomorrow for an uncertain today. Any true chuunin would take the uncertain instead of turning coward and going for the certain tomorrow." Naruto said. Ibiki's eyes widened as Naruto explained. He was ruining his moment but at the same time he was excited that someone was putting some spine in the whelps.

"Master I do believe that time is up." Chachamaru said looking at Evangeline.

"Ah the robot's right, Anju-chan." Boogie said to his as of yet unawakened partner.

"You vampires are interesting creatures." Ibiki muttered. "I guess that must be the prince you king mentioned." Ibiki thought back to a couple hours ago when he was introduced to his co-proctors. He had tried to pick a fight with the Vampire King only to be subdued in the blink of an eye. "All right maggots everyone here passes! The little whisker faced brat is right. This was merely a test of your resolve." However before he could go on the window broke due to the arrival of everyone's favorite snake lady along with Alucard and Rachel using bats.

"All right the incredibly sexy kunoichi Mitarashi Anko is here with my co-proctors Alucard and Lady Rachel!" Anko shouted causing many to just stare in confusion, Ibiki to face slip and Team Eight to laugh.

"So many teams. It as Mark-ou suspected, Naruto-ouji told everyone the trick." Rachel said.

"Not bad kid. This will definitely things more fun next round." Alucard said as the second test proctors took the participants to the next part of the test in Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death.

* * *

Well now things are getting interesting. Now the vampires are directly involved with the Chuunin Exams. What could this mean for future events? Stay tuned to Of Fangs and Kunai.


End file.
